Chibi Vongola Family
by Yaoi Sniper
Summary: What happens when Tsuna thinks an innocent trip goes wrong when he, Lambo, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro, and Gokudera get gassed by non other than a black haired man. Now they have 'little' things to take care of, but will it all be for a good reason or for a bad reason. Rating may go up. 1827, 8059. R&R AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sniper: Hello everyone this is my first fic. They will be normal teenagers, well as normal as Mukuro can be. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**Chibi Vongola Family**

"Tsuna, theirs a letter for you." Said a brown-haired woman. She had brown eyes and a nice figure, her hair is a little past her neck.

"Coming," Came the reply. The 15-year-old boy made his way down to the kitchen. He has brown eyes ad brown gravity defying hair. "Where did you put the letter, Mom?"

"It's on the table Tsu." She said while working on breakfast. As Tsuna was reading it his eyes got bigger. "What does it say."

"It says:

_Tsunayoshi Sawada you are invited to go to a camping trip for a whole week. All you need to do is bring clothes for you, everything else will be provided. If you do come please bring this invitation with you. The trip will start on Monday. Do not worry about school, we will take care of your school. Be in front of Nami Mori at 6 o'clock._

_Sincerely The Vongola."_

As soon as Tsuna finished reading the letter to his mom it went silent. "Vongola, isn't that a clam?" Tsuna looked up at his mom.

"I'm pretty sure it is, do you plan on going." She looked down at him.

"I really do wanna go, can I."

"Sure when does it say you have to go."

"On Monday, it also says they will do something about school, so I'm going yo go pack up, okay mom." Tsuna said while walking up the stairs that go to the second floor.

"Okay," When she was done making the food she turned to properly look through the mail. "Huh, theirs one for Lambo to? I guess Tsuna will have to take him too," Nana walked up the stairs to her oldest sons room. She knocked, then walked in. "Tsuna."

"Yes mom." Tsuna stopped packing to look up at her.

"You need to take Lambo to, he got the same letter." She held up Lambo's letter in her right hand.

"WHAT!" He took the letter from his moms hand and read it quietly. _'She's right. But how he's only 5' _He looked up and sighed, "Alright I'll take him with me."

"Good, well I'm going to wake up the kids, get dressed and come down to eat okay."

"Okay."

~Later that Day~

It was around lunch when Nana asked Tsuna if he could go to the store to get what she needs for her to make the food. Tsuna made his way to the nearest store. When he was done he getting everything he payed and left.

"Alright, I have everything now I need to go home." When he turned the corner on his street he bumped into something hard. _'I'm pretty sure I turned the corner, but why did i run into the wall,' _Tsuna looked up from his place on the ground and was met with icy eyes. _'Its not the wall its a person, a very handsome guy.'_

"Watch were your going herbivore, next time I'll bite you to death." Said the black-haired guy then walked away.

_'Well he is handsome until he opens his mouth.' _Tsuna thought with a sign. He picked up everything he dropped and went home. "Mom I'm home and I got the things you need." He went to the kitchen to give his mom the food.

"Thanks Tsu."

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Help me pack." Said a 5 year old boy in a cow outfit. He has black hair in an Afro and green eyes.

"Alright let's go to your room." Tsuna picked him up and walked to Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin's room. After they were done they went back down stairs to eat.

"Here mom I'll do the dishes." Tuna said. He picked up all the dishes that were on the table and started washing them. Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo went to play outside.

"Tsu, did something happen." Nana said while helping her son.

"No, nothing happened."

"Are you sure, it looks like somethings on your mind you know you can tell me." Nana said with a smile on her face. Tsuna shook his head and gave his mother an assuring smile. "Okay, Tsu you know you'll make a good mother."

"Thanks-WAIT WHAT!" He dropped the dish he was drying and looked at his mom with scared and nervous brown eyes. Then he bent down to pick up the shattered plate.

His mom just looked at him then helped him. "Well, I already know you don't like girls, and your to feminine to be in a relationship with a girl they'll just mistake you for a lesbian couple. Now tell me who do you like, cause you came in with a happy face that screamed 'I just meet my dream guy,' its okay to tell me."

"W-Well, he has black hair, sharp black eyes, a nice manly aura around him. Plus he's mean and no respect." Tsuna added the last part in a mumble.

"Oh, now I wanna meet him. He's definitely going to top you Tsu." Nana said in a smile.

"Ye-WHAT, why him."

"Well, like I said your to feminine."

Tsuna mumbles out things his mom can't hear.

"What is it Tsu."

"Nothing I just said that I love you." Tsuna said with an innocent smile.

"Okay." Nana said with a smile of her own.

When that was done they spent their day with the kids. When it was late they ate dinner and watched movies.

"Goodnight Mom, I-Pin, Fuuta, Lambo we need to sleep now if you want to leave early tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Mom, Fuuta, I-Pin. Tsuna I'm sleeping with you tonight." Lambo said then ran up the stairs to catch up on Tsuna who was waiting patiently for him.

Tsuna carried Lambo to bed because the 5-year-old fell asleep on the ground where he changed into his pajamas. _'I wonder if I'll ever get to see him again, although I highly doubt he'll want to see me especially since i never apologized to him. Well I need to go to sleep.'_ With that said he went to sleep.

~The Next Day~

Nana walked in on Tsuna and Lambo at 5 o'clock. She smiled at the scene in front of her, Tsuna was on his back to the bed and Lambo was sleeping on his chest curled up with his thumb in his mouth. "Aw, they're so cute but I need to wake them up."she goes up and shakes Tsuna's shoulder.

"Mmm, mom? What happened?"

"Tsu, its time for you to get ready. Lambo wake up." Nana said while holding Lambo in her arms.

Tsuna got up and got dressed. He turned to look at his mom and Lambo, Lambo was just getting up.

"Mama," He rubbed his eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"You need to get ready Lambo, or are you going to stay with us."

"No! I wanna go." Lambo said getting ready to cry.

"Alright, then go get dressed and then come down to eat." She said while putting Lambo down on the floor were he said an 'okay' and ran to his room to get ready.

When they were both done eating they grabbed their bags and went to the door. "Were going."

"Okay just be safe and take care of Lambo." Said Nana.

"Bye Lambo and big brother." Said a 10-year-old with light brown hair and eyes.

"Take care Tsuna Lambo." Said another 5-year-old with a black ponytail in a braid. She had her eyes closed.

"Okay will do, Bye Fuuta, I-Pin make sure to help out mom when she needs help." With that they left. Tsuna was carrying both of their bags, Lambo in his arms, and invitations in his bag. _'I'm so tired why did Lambo have to go back to sleep.' _

When Tsuna got to Nami Mori it was 10 minutes before 6. He looked up and saw a silver-haired boy with an angry look on his face. His silver hair went a little past his neck. He had green eyes. Tsuna looked at another guy. He was surprised to see Yamamoto from his class. Yamamoto has short black hair spiked up and brown eyes. He tried talking to the silver head but the silver head was getting madder by the second.

"WHAT THE HELL! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT!" Tsuna winced when the silver guy finally exploded. Yamamoto just laughed and told him to calm down. what Tsuna noticed is that Yamamoto's smile never left his face.

Tsuna looked at the rest of the people there. Their was a white-haired boy with his hair spiked up. He had a bandage on his nose, his eye color is silver. Then he was surprised to see the guy he bumped into yesterday their. By the looks of it he was pissed off, what gave it away was either his face or his aura.

"Why hello their little bunny." Said a voice near Tsuna's ear. He turned to look at the person and yelled because of the closeness, their lips a couple of inches away. When Tsuna yelled it got everybody's attention causing the guys to look at the scene.

The person had his bluish hair up in the shape of a pineapple, his left eye is blue while his right eye is red.

"Kufufufu, did I scare you bunny." He said with and amused look on his face.

"W-Who are you." Tsuna said, then looked down and was surprised that Lambo is still sleeping even though he screamed.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro, and yours."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. I-I-Its nice to meet you Mukuro." Tsuna said while keeping a distance between them.

"Hey! Tsuna is that really you." Both boys turned to look at the spiky black-haired boy who was making his way towards them.

"Y-Yes Yamamoto."

"It's good to see you here, hello I'm Takeshi Yamamoto." Yamamoto said with his famous smile.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro said his face clear of any emotion. He was about to say something when a bus showed up and honked at them.

"I guess this is our bus." Tsuna said.

"Alright, everyone in the bus." Said a voice. When everyone was inside the bus they turned to look at the bus driver. He was a chubby man in a black suit. "My name is Giannini. I will be your driver. Will everyone introduce themselves."

Yamamoto went first, "My name is Takeshi Yamamoto."

Then went the white-haired guy. "Ryohei Sasagawa EXTREME!"

Then went the silver-haired guy "Che, Hayato Gokudera"

"Kufufufu, Rokudo Mukuro." Said the pineapple guy.

"Kyoya Hibari." Said the other black-haired guys.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, and this is Lambo." Tsuna said, then gestured to the sleeping boy.

"Alright, now take a seat. Enjoy the view." Giannini said and turned with a smirk on his face. When everyone was seated he took out a mask and pushed a button.

"Hey why do you have a-" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence gas-filled up the bus and knocked everyone out.

"I'm so sorry but orders are orders." Giannini said.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work, Verde." Said a voice.

"I'm absolutely positive it will work Reborn." Said a green haired scientist with glasses and green eyes.

"Alright, I'll go 'greet' them when they wake up." Reborn said. He stood up and walked away from the lab. Reborn has black hair, black eyes, and curly sideburns.

"Soon I will see if my potion will work. Hehehe" Verde said as he began to type away on his computer.

* * *

When the bus arrived everyone woke up.

"W-What, where are we?" Said a confused Tsuna.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a nice sleep." Said Giannini as he opened the door to let everyone out.

"Yea, it was a nice sleep." Said Yamamoto.

"To the EXTREME!" Said Ryohei.

_'What doesn't anyone remember that Giannini gassed us?' _Tsuna thought to himself. A confused look on his face.

Everyone grabbed their bag, Tsuna carried Lambo again. _'Honestly how much do you sleep.' _

When they got inside the were greeted with a tall man. He had a hat that covered his face.

"My name is Reborn. I hoped you will enjoy your stay here. Now if you will please follow me." He led them to a room.

_'Where have I seen this guy before? He looks familiar?' _Tsuna thought to himself. Then he notice Reborn turn to look at him with a smirk then looked back to the front. This left Tsuna with a confused look.

They got to a room were it had four couches. They all sat down on the couches and looked at Reborn when they notice that he wasn't there anymore.

"Thank you all for coming here with us we hope you will enjoy your stay my name is Verde." Said the voice from somewhere in the room. Then gas started to leak inside the room.

_'Verdre, Reborn, where have I heard those names before,' _Tsuna didn't get the chance to finish his thoughts because the gas was getting to him. _'Not this again.' _

This time nobody was knocked out instead they heard a loud_ 'poof' _come from some were in the room. When the gas cleared they all looked around and saw Yamamoto's clothes on the floor and a 5-year-old version of himself in his place. They were all shocked.

* * *

"See told you it would work." Verde said to an amused Reborn.

**Tell me if I did a good or bad job. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sniper: ****I forgot to mention this will have other pairings like 8059, but I need help with Mukuro, and Ryohei. I'm not sure what to do with Lambo either. If you have any suggestions please tell me. And I apologize if they are OOC I tried my best. and as for the first chapter I left out what kind of clothes they wear so you can imagine whatever you want on them.**

******I would also like to thank my favs, and follows, even though I didn't get any reviews I'm updating for all of favs/follows. this chapter is dedicated to you. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the characters.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

"HIEEEEE WHAT HAPPENED TO YAMAMOTO!" Said a panicking Tsuna, noticing that he still had black spiky hair, and big brown eyes.

Everyone stared at the 3 year old Yamamoto. Tsuna ended up dropping Lambo, causing him to wake up and look at Tsuna in shock. Then Lambo turned and saw what made Tsuna drop him. In a big pile of clothes was a kid who is shorter than him, his shirt was covering his lower regions.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna who's the kid. You never told me their was going to be another kid," Lambo said looking up at Tsuna. Tsuna looked down at Lambo, he was about to answer when Lambo interrupted him. "Never mind about that. Tsuna I'm hungry can we go get something to eat. C'mon Tsuna, can we, can we."

"I have finally completed my experiment. Its called the Chibi Potion. Who ever is in the room and gets gassed will turn into a chibi. Though I don't who will be next but everyone will take turns don't worry you have clothes for that age. Thanks for being my guinea pigs." Said a happy scientist.

"But what about Lambo he's a 5 year old, what will happen to him?" Tsuna said, concerned could be heard in his voice.

"We'll have to find out what will happen to him." Said Reborn.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW" Screamed Tsuna, scared for Lambo's safety.

"Nope," came the reply. "Anyways we will show you to your rooms. Their going to be in the back since this is a laboratory, you will be sharing rooms. Lunch will be in 30 minutes. Now we will be their in 3 minutes please get all of your belongings." Reborn said.

Their was a silence in the room. Yamamoto looked up at the 5 teens and 1 kid with big brown eyes.

"Who awe you?" He asked.

"My name is Lambo." Said a happy Lambo. _'Finally I can play with someone while I'm here.'_

Tsuna kneed down to be in eye level with the black haired baby, then looked at Yamamoto and asked, "Yamamoto, how old are you?" Tsuna wanted to know because he looked younger than Lambo.

Everyone also leaned in to here the answer, except Hibari because of to much 'crowding'.

"Twee." Said Yamamoto while holding up three fingers to show everyone. When he said that everyone went back to what they were doing. Not noticing the 3 year old making his way to a certain silverette.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Said Mukuro looking at Yamamoto with caution.

"_We_. I'm not going to babysit that." Said Hibari pointing at the spike haired boy.

"Hey, Tsuna can Lambo play with him." Said an excited Lambo.

Tsuna smiled at Lambo and answered, "Sure, but don't forget he is younger than you."

Lambo jumped up and down in joy before running to the other kid that was currently trying to climb up an irritated Gokudera. Before anyone can say anything Gokudera hit Yamamoto in the head causing the small baby to fall and land on his bare ass then then to cry loudly.

* * *

"I'm not going in their you go, this was your idea." Said Reborn from outside the room that the teens are in.

"Hell no! Can't you hear Yamamoto cry, we're outside of the room and they are on the opposite side of the door. All I have to say is that that baby has some strong lungs." Said Verde while walking away. "I'm going back to my lab. You can take it from here Reborn."

Reborn looked at the door then back at Verde's retreating back then decided to followed him to his lab. When Reborn entered the lab he saw Verde watching his big screen with interest. Reborn looked at the screen to and saw what caught Verde's interest.

"Seems we have a motherly boy on our hands. This could be fun." They both smirked at the screen.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

"Fuck someone make him stop crying!" Said Gokudera while covering his ears.

"You made him cry so you get the honor." Mukuro said while placing his headphones inside his ears and putting the volume to max on his cell phone. Then he lied down on the floor ignoring the others as they covered their ears.

"YAMAMOTO HAS SOME EXTREME LUNGS!"Ryohei said as he went to the other side of the room, taking Lambo with him and covered his ears, Lambo following suit. hoping for it to end soon.

Hibari on the other hand got his tonfa's out as soon, as the crying started, went up to Gokudera and said, "Shut the damn baby up or I will bite the both of you to death." Then he glared hard at the silver haired teen.

"Why me, bite the damn baby to death but leave me out of this." Gokudera hissed while glaring at him and wincing at the screams.

While the two of them were having his glaring match nobody notice Tsuna getting up and making his way to the crying baby. He stopped in front of said baby and grabbed him Tsuna, who is used to Lambo crying, started throwing the baby up and down and making sure to catch him. He continued until the crying stopped.

Everybody stopped what they were doing at the sound of laughter instead of crying to see Tsuna smiling at Yamamoto and said baby laughing at being thrown. They were shocked to say the least. Mukuro took the ear buds out of his ears, even Hibari stopped glaring at Gokudera to see Tsuna smiling and the 3 year old laughing in excitement.

He didn't know why but he liked seeing that smile and was a little disappointed that he wasn't the one to make him smile. He then shook his head, _'What the hell am I thinking.' _ He thought.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Lambo wants to go next!" The green eyed boy said as he ran up to the brown haired teen and began to tug his pants. Tsuna looked down at Lambo and smiled, putting down Yamamoto and grabbing Lambo to do the same before Lambo pulls his pants down and showing the others his boxers.

Not two minutes later Reborn walked in with clothes for Yamamoto. "Here's clothes for the kid." He threw the clothes at Tsuna.

"Thanks!" Tsuna grabbed the clothes and quickly changed Yamamoto into blue pants and a white button up shirt. Reborn waited for Tsuna to be done. When said teen finished he started talking. "I will now announce your roommates. In the first cabin is Lambo, Tsuna, and Gokudera. Second cabin is Hibari and Yamamoto, good luck. Third cabin is Mukuro and Ryohei. Any questions." Reborn looked at them. When Ryohei raised his arm to ask a question Reborn ignored him. "Good. Now get your belongings and I'll show you to your rooms."

Tsuna grabbed his bag and Lambo's and followed Reborn, as did everyone else, to the left side of the lab.

"Here is your keys, lunch will be in 15." Reborn said as he handed the keys to Gokudera, Hibari, and Mukuro, then walked away.

Tsuna was about to walk to his room when a bag was thrusted into his face. The brown eyed teen looked up at the hand holding the bag, in confusion, to see his crush.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna said trying hard not to stutter.

"I'm not sharing a room with a baby. You're taking him whether you like it or not." Hibari said.

"But, I don't- HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as he saw the glare on Hibari's face. "A-A-ALRIGHT I'LL TAKE YAMAMOTO FOR THE NIGHT."

Hibari smirked and dropped the chibi's bag on the floor then walked away.

Tsuna saw the skylark walk to a room that has the number '8059' on the door, he then saw Mukuro and Ryohei grab their belongings to go to their cabin, the brown haired teen saw the numbers '3369' on the door.

Tsuna picked Lambo, Yamamoto and his bag up, he also picked Lambo up and was about to walk when a tug on his pants got his attention. He looked down to see Yamamoto, "What is it Yamamoto?" He got his answer as the chibi raised his arms at Tsuna.

"Can you awso cawwy me, Tsu." Yamamoto said wanting to be picked up.

Said teen was about to pick him up when a pair of hands picked Yamamoto up. Tsuna look to see who it was. Soft brown locked with green.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna said.

"I'll take him, your hands are full anyways." The silver haired teen said as he started walking into a room with the numbers '1827' on it. Both walked in and Tsuna gasped in surprise at what he saw in the room. He gently sat their bags on the floor next to the door and set Lambo down, Gokudera following suit.

There are four doors, including the front door, Tsuna walked to the one in the middle and opened it. Inside is a bathroom, there's a bathtub that looked like it can fit 5 people. A sink as big as Lambo, and the toilet. When Tsuna came out he looked at the door to his left and saw Gokudera putting his clothes inside what looked like a closet. He looked to the other door and figured it was another closet.

"Goku-" He got cut off.

"Hayato," Said teen turned to look at Tsuna and saw his confused face. "Call me Hayato. And, uh, thanks for earlier." Hayato said.

Tsuna looked confused and then remembered making Yamamoto stop crying. "Oh, ok Hayato, and no problem. Anything for a friend." Tsuna said as he picked up their bags from the floor and put them on the bed Lambo and Tsuna are going to share, then stopped to look at the silverette. "We're friends right?"

Gokudera froze from the sudden question and was about to answer 'Yea' but whatever he was going to say was stuck on his throat as he looked at Tsuna's big round eyes pleading him to say yes.

The room was quiet for 10 seconds. No one said a word, not even the kids who were running around the room exploring.

"Yea we are. Juudaime." Gokudera said in a happy voice. His eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Juudaime?" Tsuna said in a questioning voice while shielding his eyes from the brightness of Hayato's smile.

"Yes because your the first person to make me speechless for 10 seconds straight!" Came the happy reply from the silverette.

"Oh ok." Tsuna said. He started unpacking his bag. Then looked over at Hayato and saw him laying on the bed with Yamamoto and Lambo on his right side playing with some toys from Lambo's bag. Still unpacking and putting his clothes in the hangers in the closet, Tsuna asked "Are you done unpacking Hayato?"

"Yea I didn't bring a lot of things with me. All I brought with me is clothes, bathroom supplies, socks, and shoes. You." Hayato said in a bored tone while looking at the babies play with toy cars.

"I also brought, clothes, socks, shoes, bathroom supplies, and Lambo's toys." Tsuna said as he put his bag inside the closet when it had no more clothes. The bathroom supplies on his bed. "I'll be back." Tsuna said as he took the supplies on the bed to the bathroom. When he came out he saw Hayato putting Lambo's clothes away.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Hayato. I can manage by myself." Tsuna said panicking a little.

"Its alright juudaime, I wanna help you." The silverette said in a warm smile.

Tsuna returned a similar smile to him. They both finished in time. Tsuna looked around the room in panic before setting on Hayato's bed. He signed in relieve when he saw both chibi's sound asleep.

"We're going to have to wake them up for lunch." Hayato said.

Tsuna groaned as he lied down on the floor staring at the roof. "You don't know how hard it is to wake up Lambo."

When the walked in to the cafeteria everyone saw Tsuna walk in with bruises on his face and Hayato with a couple of scratches.

"You stupid cow why did you hit juudaime!"

"Its not Lambo's fault, stupid-Dera."

"What the hell happened to you Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tsuna sat down to eat, Hayato sat next to Tsuna. Gokudera and Lambo decided to share a chair and sat next to the silverette, leaving the next set empty. Across Tsuna sat Verde, Ryohei, and Mukuro. and in the middle of Tsuna and Verde sat Reborn.

"Were's Hibari?" Tsuna said, curios to were his crush is at.

"He's eating inside his room, why you already miss him." Reborn said, then smirked when Tsuna blushed a scarlet color.

"N-No, I'm just wondering is all." Tsuna then turned to stare at Reborn.

"What, do I have something on my face."

"No its just that you looked really familiar, have we met before?"

"Don't think to hard Dame-Tsuna you might hurt yourself," Reborn snorted at him then took a drink of his tea and answered the question. "I'm not all that surprise that you don't remember me but here's a hint. It has something to do with home tutoring."

Tsuna was quiet for a minute and then his face took on a look of horror. "N-N-NO IT CAN'T BE!" Reborn and Verde were laughing at Tsuna's face.

* * *

**I'm sorry I couldn't update it's because my parents took us to a family trip and I couldn't update, but I'm back now so I can update more.** **Yay~**

**Please review and tell me how I did and if I spelled anything wrong. Just one review please. Until next time.**

**Y. S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sniper: Thanks jessiej1987, Yorutsuki-Lunia, Rikkai and hyotei lover, how to train your demon, and FallenxLinkin. Also to answer Yorutsuki-Lunia, I might add the Primo's and the Varia's not sure but I'm thinking about it. Anywho, h****ere's the next chapter. You'll find out who turns into a chibi next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

It was already 7 o'clock, everyone already had dinner and were doing what they want to do. Mukuro was inside his room doing who knows what, so was Hibari, and Ryohei was running in the woods and throwing punches at the same time.

While Tsuna and Hayato took the chibi's outside to play. Said chibi's were playing ball, kicking it around. Lambo kicked the ball to hard and it went over Yamamoto's head straight for Hayato. Lambo already knew what was going to happen, he tried telling the silverette but it was already to late.

Hayato was going to ask Tsuna a question when the ball hit his manhood. Causing Hayato to crouch down on the floor holding his manhood.

"H-Hayato, are you okay?" Tsuna said while crouching down to.

"I-I'm f-fine Juudaime, d-don't worry about it." He replied and Tsuna could hear the pain in his voice. Tsuna didn't look convinced.

"Lambo, Yamamoto let's go in for the day okay." The chibi's nodded and Yamamoto surprised Lambo by holding his hand. Lambo, surprised but didn't care, lead the 3-year-old inside the cabin leaving the 2 teens outside. Tsuna helped Hayato inside the cabin and layed him down in his bed.

"Tsuna, Can we take a bath together," Lambo said while pointing to himself and Yamamoto, "Can we."

"Can we, Tsu pwease. I pwomise to behave." Said Yamamoto getting the chibi eyes started.

"Sure, why don't you guys go get undressed while I get your clothes and some towels, okay."

"YAY." they both cheered and went to the bathroom to do what Tsuna said.

Tsuna went to get Lambo's clothes for his bath until a thought struck him, _'What is Yamamoto gonna wear, Reborn didn't give me more clothes for him.' _Tsuna kept thinking until he saw a pair of clothes on his bed. _'How come I didn't notice them?'_

Tsuna grabbed them and was about to head to the bathroom until he saw a note fall from the clothes. He picked up the note and read it.

_"Dame-Tsuna here are some clothes for Yamamoto, there is also more in your closet. Since it looks like you're the only one with experience on taking care of the chibi's. Also we are going to train, if you're not a chibi, so be prepared at 6 o'clock in the morning. I can't wait to see how strong you got." -Reborn_

Tsuna signed and went to the bathroom when he heard Lambo call his name. He put the clothes on top of the toilet. Then put the plugger in the tub, and finally turned on the water. Lambo hurried to the tub and held his hands up to signal that he wanted to be put in the tub. Yamamoto following suit.

"Ne, ne Tsuna can we play with the boats in here. Please."

"Okay, but first we need to clean you guys up so you can play." Tsuna said as he grabbed the shampoo and the portable shower head to wet Lambo's hair. He then put a decent amount of shampoo in his hand to wash Lambo's hair. Tsuna then grabbed a wash clothe to wash Lambo's body when he noticed a pair of hands washing Yamamoto's hair. He turned to see Hayato washing the chibi's hair.

"Hayato?" Tsuna said in confusion, " What are you doing, shouldn't you be resting." He then sprayed Lambo's body with the water to get the soap off of him.

"I'm fine Juudaime, plus it looks like you need help with them so I'm gonna help you from now on." Hayato said with a smile in his face. And proceed to do the same thing Tsuna did to Lambo.

Tsuna also smiled and pulled the plugger out, then refilled the tub back up. "Can you take care of them for a bit I have to get the toys for them to play with."

"Sure."

"Thanks." He left the bathroom and went to his closet to look for the toys. When Tsuna walked inside the bathroom he saw Hayato playing with the chibi's. They were splashing each other. They played for a while until the warm water turned cold.

"So, who's gonna sleep with who?" Tsuna said as he dried his hair. Hayato took a shower after the chibi's, then Tsuna.

"If you want I'll take Yamamoto."

"Okay, where's Lambo?" Tsuna said as he looked around for the black-haired boy.

"He's right here next to me." Hayato said while pulling the blankets to reveal the chibi's. "It looks like the don't wanna be apart, but were not gonna fit when the baseball idiot turns into a teen."

"You're right," Tsuna made his way towards Hayato and carried Lambo to their bed. "Goodnight Hayato."

"Goodnight Juudaime."

* * *

When Tsuna woke up he checked the clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning so they had a couple of hours before Yamamoto turned back to his original self. '_If I remember correctly Yamamoto turned into a chibi around 11:30, so that means someone will turn into a chibi around that time.' _Tsuna signed as he got out of bed and grabbed clothes for him to changed into for the day.

He went to the woods were he knew Reborn was waiting for him. He signed and knew that he was going to walk straight to hell. He didn't know that he was being followed by a certain perfect.

"Well, it looks like I am a good influence on you Dame-Tsuna." Said Reborn from under a tree.

"Yea, only because you'll shoot me to death if I'm one minute late." Said Tsuna as he got into a fighting stance. "Can we make this quick, I left Hayato alone with the kids."

All Tsuna got was a smirk and the fighting went on.

Hibari watched them fight. _'Since when did the herbivore know how to fight.'_ His hands were twitching to join them, then his whole body started to twitch. _'Damn them. I'm going to join them whether they like it or not.' _Hibari made his move, he got his tonfa's out and jumped behind the brunette.

They were only fighting for 30 minutes before Tsuna felt a presence behind him, and out of reflex he blocked the object and kicked the person on the stomach. When he turned around to look he saw Hibari.

"H-H-Hibari, what are you doing here." Tsuna said in panic at seeing and kicking his crush.

"Hm, I saw you two fighting and decided to join. Its been a long time since I've sparred with someone stronger than me."

"Alright," Reborn said. Tsuna turned to look at him.

"Don't tell me we're going to..." Tsuna didn't want to finish the sentence.

"That's right Dame-Tsuna, this is going to be a three-way battle." And with that they all went to attack each other.

The fight went on for 2 hours. Reborn stopped attacking, so did the brunette and black-haired teens.

"I think this is enough for now, I gotta head back for breakfast." Reborn said then proceed to walk away.

"I'm gonna head back to, I need to check on Hayato." Tsuna said. "Let's fight again later."

When Tsuna got to his cabin he took a shower to get all the sweat off of him. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was awake and he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Haya, I need to go to the bafwoom, can you take me." Yamamoto said while trying to get the silverette to get up, when he saw that he wasn't waking up he got on the teens stomach.

Tsuna, who got out of the bathroom saw this and knew what was going to happen. "WAIT! YAMAMOTO DON'T DO THA-" It was too late Yamamoto jumped up and down on Hayato's stomach. "That."

"OW, what the-" He saw Yamamoto, "What do you want."

Tsuna was amused when he heard Hayato, his voice was shaking. _'I guess he doesn't want a repeat of yesterday.' _

"I need to go to the bafwoon." Was the innocent reply. The silverette grabbed the black-haired chibi and got up to take him to the bathroom.

Tsuna went to wake Lambo from his sleep so they can all head to get food.

* * *

When everyone ate they went back to their room. Tsuna turned to see what time it was. It was 11:28. "Hayato."

"Yes Juudaime." Hayato turned to look at the brunette.

"I'm going to get clothes for Yamamoto. I think it's almost time for him to change back." Tsuna went to his closet to take some clothes out for the chibi. He turned around when he heard the sound _'poof'_ just in time to see Yamamoto change back into his old self.

Hayato, who was next to said ex-chibi, jumped back and let out a manly scream.

"Huh? What happened." Said a clueless Yamamoto.

"WHO CARES JUST PUT ON SOME CLOTHES. YOU IDIOT BASEBALL FREAK." Screamed a red Hayato.

"Hahaha, why we all have the same thing."

Tsuna, who was also red threw Yamamoto's clothes at him and turned around to face his bed and seeing Lambo. Lambo was shocked to say the least. While Yamamoto was putting on his clothes Lambo asked Tsuna what was happening. Tsuna explained everything to Lambo.

"Do you get it Lambo." Before Lambo could answer their was a knock on the door. Tsuna answered it and his eyes widened when he saw who was at the door.

"Here." Said the person.

"Ryohei!"

* * *

"Who would have thought that he was next." Said Verde while looking at his screen.

"Do you have cameras everywhere." Reborn said.

"Yes I do. Even in the forest."

"You're a sick pervert, you know that."

"Yes I do but that doesn't stop you from wanting to look at your student now does it."

"Good point. Anyways, prepare were going to have visitors."

"Oh, so they are coming. What a surprise. Should I do the same thing."

At this Reborn smirked and said, "Go ahead this will be very interesting. If you do."

They both looked at the screen before Verde got up and went to the room that is the cause of the teens turning into chibis.

"What are you doing Verde." Said Reborn.

"I need to refill the potion for our guests." Said Verde as he went out the door. Reborn looked at the screen before following Verde out the door.

* * *

"Yes this is him, now take him. There is no way in all six hells that I am taking him in when he is a baby." Mukuro said as he thrusted the white-haired teen at Tsuna who took him inside the cabin.

"Do you want to come in, Mukuro?" Tsuna said as he opened the door wider just in case.

Mukuro stared at him for a while then smirked. "Sure, I would LOVE to come in," Then he leaned closer to whisper in the brunettes ear to whisper "But I wonder if its tight like a virgin. Cause by the looks of it you are a virgin. I wonder are you a screamer."

By the time Mukuro pulled back he was satisfied by how red Tsuna was. Tsuna was too shocked to say anything.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro leaned in to kiss Tsuna on the lips. Tsuna blushed at how close the pineapple head was getting closer. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't need to do something. Two people took care of that for him. Tsuna was shocked at what happened to Mukuro.

Mukuro was holding his stomach and his manhood. Tsuna looked at Ryohei and the other person which caused his eyes to widen at who he saw. Mukuro on the other hand looked at the black-haired raven. They were both glaring at each other.

Tsuna put two and two together. By the looks of it Ryohei kicked Mukuro in the balls and the black-haired teen hit him in the stomach with one of the tonfa's.

"Hibari. What are you doing here?" Tsuna said. Hibari at Tsuna.

"Kufufufu, yes why are you here."

"Hn. Fight me."

* * *

**Tell me how I did by leaving me a review. Also did I get the six hells right. Please tell me if I did or did not so i can fix it. Until the next chapter. Ciao~**

**Y. S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sniper: Hello, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thanks to all my reviews/favorites/follows. I might introduce another character. But you may have to wait and extra chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know KHR, sadly.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

Tsuna just looked at them in confusion. He didn't know whats going on. "Um, is something wrong. Mukuro are you alright." Tsuna looked down at the white haired chibi in his arms and scolded him for hitting Mukuro.

_'If only you knew what my intentions are Tsunayoshi.' _Mukuro thought. Hibari didn't like the smirk that appeared on his face. "Kufufufufu, I'm fine. Don't worry Tsunayoshi."

"If you say so." Tsuna looked down at Ryohei and smiled. "Let's get you to some clothes before you get sick Sasagawa."

"Wyohei."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked confused.

"Caww me Wyohei or big bwothew."

"Alright, I'll call you big brother, but in the meantime I'll call you Ryohei. Is that alright." Tsuna said as he closed the door, forgetting about the perfect and the pineapple haired.

"Oya, oya, we were forgotten." Mukuro said with a twitch of his right eyebrow. He then felt a dark aura promising torture and a slow, painful death. Turning around he faced the perfect. "May I help you Kyoya."

"Stay away from the herbivore, pineapple." Hibari said as he took out his tonfa's again.

"Kufufufu, and tell me dear Kyoya, why should I do that."

"Hn, I saw him first."

"That doesn't matter, Kyoya. The bunny is fair game. Who ever wins his heart by the end of this week will win. Kufufu." Mukuro said with a smirk on his face and looking at Hibari's thoughtful face.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean your getting out of fighting me. Prepare yourself pineapple." Hibari said, and then got into a fighting stance.

Mukuro twitched at his nickname, but non the less got his trident out and also got into his fighting stance. "Your on Kyo-chan."

Hibari twitched at the girly nickname. But didn't let it get to him and started to attack the blue haired teen.

* * *

"So, who's gonna be visiting." Verde said as he put a potion inside the room. When he was done he made sure that he it will work when he pushes the button for it to activate it. Then he put the device holding the potion back into the air vent.

"You know, the usual." Said Reborn as he was currently polishing his gun, aka, Leon.

Verde started thinking. Then he stared at Reborn, saying "It's not who I think it is, is it?"

Reborn's smirk answered his answer.

Verde signed, "Alright, then I need to put less of the potion." Upon seeing Reborn's eyebrow up he answered. "It might effect him. As in him being a chibi forever."

Reborn thought before shrugging his shoulders. "I could care less, Tsuna will take care of him either way. Also I wanna see _him_ as a chibi."

Verde started to laugh. "I also want to see him. Don't worry, you're not the only one."

"Yes but sadly, I need to buy clothes for him to."

"Is it just him, no one else." Verde said. When the fedora wearing man nodded he let out a relieved sign. "Thank goodness, I don't think I would be able to handle _them._"

"Me too. Anyways I need to get going. I'll see you later. Hopefully he's here by the time I get back. More importantly when I have clothes. I don't wanna see him butt naked with all his glory."

As Reborn, left Verde started heading to his lab. Thinking along the lines, _'I wonder how he's going to be as a chibi. Will he be annoying, calm, or a crybaby.'_

* * *

Tsuna was done putting Ryohei's clothes. As he was done, Tsuna looked round to find Hayato and Lambo missing. He started panicking. _'Where did they go. I was only gone for a couple of minutes.'_ The brunette heard noise in the bathroom._ 'Please tell me that Lambo is still alive.'_

Tsuna ran to the bathroom opening the door, still holding Ryohei, praying to find the green eyed chibi alive and not drowned in the bathtub or sink.

Caramel brown met two sets of green and another caramel brown. Tsuna slumped down the floor with the white haired chibi in his lap. _'Thank God Hayato didn't drown him while I was gone.'_

"What's wrong juudaime. Are you hurt." Hayato said before getting up, much to Tsuna'a horror and Yamamoto's amusement. "Did that bastard pineapple and the other bastard say to you, hell did they hurt you when I left."

"HIEEEEEEEEE! HAYATO PLEASE SIT BACK DOWN OR GRAB A TOWEL TO COVER YOURSELF." Tsuna yelled at the silverette while covering his and Ryohie's eyes.

Hayato looked confused until he realized that he was butt naked and in front of a certain baseball idiot. He jumped as someone touched his waist. Hayato turned red and was about to yell when the baseball idiot started talking.

"Mmmm, Haya-chan you have nice curves. Almost like a girl." Yamamoto said as he fully hugged the silverette from behind.

Hayato, to much in shock and, mostly embarrasment, blused madly. Tsuna looked at the two with amusement, _'who know they have feelings for each other. I wonder if I can get them together by the end of the week. But I will need help.' _

"Why don't you join us Tsuna and bring sempai to!" Yamamoto said as he pulled the blushing green eyed teen on his lap.

Lambo was ignoring all of them as he started to play with a boat and a rubber ducky, that magically appeared when all three of them entered the bathroom.

Tsuna thought about it, "Sure but I need to get all of our clothes, so let me undress Ryohei and then we can all bath together." Tsuna smiled as he did what he said he would do.

They all waited patiently for the brown haired teen. No one noticed something shining in one of the corners of the bathroom. They all fit perfectly. Partly because some were chibi's, too small, or because a certain silverette was sitting on a black haired teen's lap. Said teen made no move to move away from the teen's lap.

* * *

"Damnit! I need more tissues." Said a certain scientist. He was currently watching them bath together. He also saw Tsuna undress as said teen made the others in the room turn around because he was to shy.

"You sick pedo. But Even I need tissues, I can see why Reborn allowed you to do this, and join you in this." Said a person from the doorway of his lab.

"Well, you got here sooner than I thought you would."

"Of course. I didn't want to deal with a bunch of loud people or with woman's flirting." Said the person. "But would't a certain person kill you if they found out that you are watching a young group of hot teens bathing together."

"Verde. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! AND WATCHING THEM BATH NO LESS."

Said scientist paled at the voice. "Hello, Reborn. I thought I sensed that something was going to happen to the boys so I had to make sure that nothing happened to them. Hehehe..."

* * *

Hibari and Mukuro were still fighting when they heard painful screams coming from the lab. They both stopped to look at each other. Then they walked to the lab without looking at each other.

When they where near the door they caught some of the conversation.

_"HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT INNOCENT CHILDREN! ESPECIALLY AT MY STUDENT. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THESE THINGS ANYMORE."_

Both teens opened the door, and looked at the big screen to see Tsuna, Hayato, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo taking a bath together. They both looked disgusted, but when they saw Tsuna get up to get some towels they had to cover their noses to make the blood stop.

The person next to the door opened it wider for them to enter. "Come in. You wouldn't want to miss Reborn beat up Verde would you."

They both entered and were handed tissue's for their noses.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

The person smiled and pulled out a bag then started to eat the contents of it. Mukuro couldn't see what the bag was, Hibari on the other hand saw it and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He grabbed Mukuro by his shoulder and painfully dragged him so they could trade places with him. Mukuro know saw what the bag was.

_'Of course. How did I not figure it out after all he hates sweets.' _ Then they all watched the show. The person would offer them sweets and Mukuro would get a handful, but Hibari would turn his head away from the bag. The man got the clue and didn't offer him anymore.

* * *

When Tsuna and the rest of them were done with the bath they all relaxed, well as much as they could. Which wasn't enough because of two little head aches on two feet running around with action figures in their chubby hands.

Then all of a sudden Tsuna sneezed.

"Salute Juudaime." Said Hayato from his spot on the floor.

"Bless you Tsuna.

"Thanks Hayato and Yamamoto."

"Call me Takeshi. We are friends after all."

"Okay, Takeshi." Tsuna said with a smile. _'If only you guys knew that you two are the first to be mt friends.' _Tsuna thought with a sad smile.

"Is something wrong, Tsuna." Takeshi said with a small frown from seeing the sad smile on the brunette's face. "Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"

"Juudaime," Hayato said. "Do I need to hit the idiot."

"No, no, I'm fine. Don't worry. And to tell you the truth Takeshi, Hayato, you guys are the first friends I ever made in my whole fifteen years."

The room stayed quiet. No one said a word. They were so focused on the brunette that they didn't hear the front door open and close.

"Hahaha, well, that's why theirs a first time for everything. Right Haya-chan."

"S-Shut up baseball idiot. I was going to say that." Hayato said with a small blush on his face.

"Thanks guys." All three of them smiled, when a thought struck Tsuna. "W-W-Where's Lambo and Ryohei."

All three of them paled.

* * *

When Reborn was done beating up Verde, said scientist lead the person to a room. "I'll be back in a bit mind waiting for me while I take them out of my lab."

"No I don't mind. Take your time, Verde."

They all left.

"You plan to do the same thing don't you."

"Yes I do. Need all of the test dummies I can get my hands on. But I will be using a different Potion on him."

"Hn."

"Kufufu, mind if I stay with you just for the hell of it."

"No I don't mind. Hibari do you want to stay also." Said Verde.

Hibari walked to the nearest exit he could find. "No, I hate crowds, plus I need to find a certain herbivore."

"Alright. Now please follow me Mukuro."

They walked back to a lab to proceed with their plans.

* * *

"Did you find them." Said Tsuna as he tried to catch his breath.

"No." Both Takeshi and Hayato said.

They have looked in all of the dorms and the cafeteria, and couldn't find them. Tsuna turned to look at the forest.

"You don't think they..." Tsuna started but didn't finish.

"Well were going to have to go in their. It's the only place we haven't look at." Takeshi said.

"Yea, but were going to have to split up. I just hope there's signal so we can contacted each other in case we find them." Hayato said.

"Yea. And their is only a couple of minutes left before lunch." Tsuna said still looking at the woods. "Okay, we come back here in one hour. If one of us aren't here in the time limit, then we will give them ten extra minutes before going to look for them."

"But what if one of us find them in less then one hour." Takeshi said.

"Well see if that happens. I just hope we find them." Tsuna said.

* * *

"Yes. It was a succsses." Said Verde.

"Kufufufu, the chibi's cute but the older version is to hot." Mukuro said. "Whats his name?"

"His name is-"

"Verde, Mukuro, we have a problem." Reborn said. They both turned to look at another screen to see Lambo and Ryohei holding onto a branch, keeping them from falling with the waterfall.

"Shit." Was all they could say. Forgetting about the chibi in the other room.

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter. Please tell me how I did. Review. Please. And can anyone guess who the person is. ;) If anyone gets it right then I will update soon. Take care.**

**Y. S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sniper: Hello, first thing first: I would like to thank all my reviews/follows/favorites. Next thing is that you guys have guessed it right its BYAKURAN! Now onto the story that I promised you. Their maybe be more characters involved, not sure how many, but its going to be a surprise for you guys.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_"communication"_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Hayato and Mukuro's mouth, what do you expect they are Hayato and Mukuro, and fluff.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

**Hayato**

_'Where could they have gone to.' _Hayato thought as he followed a trail up to a hill. When Hayato got to the hill he didn't expect to run out of ground. _'Shit! I'm falling.'_

Hayato went rolling down the hill. Halfway down his ankle got stuck on a root of as tree. _'FUCK, IT HURTS! At this rate I will die. I'm sorry Juudaime, I couldn't help you find the stupid cow and lawn head.' _

What he didn't was to fall on something. When he opened his eyes, he saw _them. _To his horror they were sleeping peacefully until he fell on them.

"Um, n-n-nice D-D-Deer's. Hehehe..." The look the Deer's were giving Hayato was not a look he wanted to see in an animal. _ever. 'Crap, I'm still gonna die, I just wished it was me falling not me getting horns stuck in my ribs.' _

When he tried to get up he found that he couldn't because his ankle was throbbing. Hayato then notice that he twisted his ankle when he was falling. Remembering that he got it stuck on a tree branch on his way down the hill. What he didn't expect was for someone to hit the deer with a stick.

**Takeshi**

Takeshi was walking calmly around the forest. Looking around the trees, rocks, and leafs on the ground he still saw no black-haired or white-haired. He knows rushing won't get you anywhere and if your patient then it will come to you.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" He thought he saw a white head and a black head. _'Is that them. Oh shit, their falling down the hill.' _

Takeshi followed suit, but instead he ran down careful of the things on the ground. Making sure that he wasn't going to fall on anything, he saw the white head land on something. Takeshi saw that he landed on a pile of fur. When he was close enough he saw that it was Hayato.

Takeshi looked to see the silverette sitting on the ground with a scared and painful look on his face and holding onto his left ankle. _'Did he hurt his ankle.' _He shook his head. _'That doesn't matter, what DOES matter is to help him out. Don't worry Haya-chan your prince is coming to save you.'_

Takeshi widen his eyes when he re-said his thought. '_Oh God, I like Hayato.'_ He grabbed a nearby stick and ran to his crush.

When he was in the right position, he swung the stick to make it hit the deer that was approaching the silverette. Shocking not only the deer but the teen also. When the deer got up he put himself in front of Hayato in a stance that Hayato doesn't recognize.

"T-Takeshi! Why are you here. Get away you idiot baseball freak. You'll only get us killed." Said Hayato, Takeshi could hear the desperation in his voice. All he did was laugh it off.

"Hahaha, Haya-chan is that what you say to your savior." Takeshi said as he turned to look at Hayato with his smile, then turned back to the deer's, _'Thank you dad for teaching me the sword.' _

When the leader of the deer attacked, Takeshi blocked it with ease. Hayato looked at the black-haired teen in amazement.

_'When did he learn to fight like that.' _Thought Hayato.

When Takeshi was done fighting knocking all the deer's out, he turned to Hayato. "Are you ready to go, we need to look for Tsuna, sempai and Lambo."

"You mean you haven't found any of them." Takeshi was surprised that he managed to keep his anger in.

"Hahaha, yea the forest is really big." Takeshi gave Hayato his hand. "Can you stand up."

Hayato tried to but the pain came back tenfold. "MERIDA*."

"Hahaha, I'll take that as a no." Takeshi said as he bent down to carry Hayato bridal style. Hayato, blushed by the warmth from the baseball teen, began to squirm.

"LET ME GO! YOU BASEBALL FREAK."

Takeshi took no notice of it or just plain out ignored him.

"OI! I'M TALKING TO YOU."

* * *

Verde decided to stay behind to guide Reborn. Since he didn't want anyone to mess with his stuff. Mukuro on the other hand left to change the chibi. When he came back to the room Verde was in he looked at the scene where Takeshi was holding Hayato.

"Kufufufu, looks like most of us are batting for the same team." Said Mukuro as he set down the chibi, well-tried to. The kid wouldn't let go of his shirt. Mukuro started a tug-o-war with the baby trying to make him let go, but gave up soon enough.

"Yes, except, me. I don't really know about Reborn." Said Verde. He turned to look at the two and saw the scene. "And it looks like you two will become a couple in the future too."

Mukuro gave him a 'what the fuck' look. "Oya, what do you mean, greeny."

Verde twitched at the name but payed no attention to it. "What I mean is that Byakuran doesn't hold on to just anyone. The only person he held was Shoichi, but he's already taken by a person named Spanner. Ever since then he stopped hugging people."

"Hm." Mukuro went deep into thought. But was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, Verde where are the brats at."

"They should be at the closest waterfall." Said Verde.

"Is that Reborn?" Mukuro said as he saw the 2nd screen focus on the man.

"Yes, right now he's going to get Lambo and Ryohei." Said Verde.

Mukuro pieced everything together. "Hm." He then looked at the chibi in his arms. "Oi, what's the baby's name again."

"His name is Byakuran. And he seems to taken a liking to you, so this time its YOU who will take care of him." Verde said as he went back to tell Reborn which way to go.

"Oya oya, I don't want to take care of him. Why do you think I gave bunny the other white-haired baby." Said Mukuro while twitching cause of a certain white-haired chibi poking his face then his right eye.

Verde, impressed by how the blue head not snapping and killing the chibi right now, said, "Well you can try to give Tsunayoshi the baby but remember, he already has 2. So if the three of them are together then it will be triple the voices and screams~"

Mukuro looked down at the baby before signing in defeat and accepting fate, even though he doesn't want to. "Fine. How's Reborn doing."

"Looks like he will be there in a few."

Mukuro looked at the other screen and saw someone else heading the same way. "Looks like he isn't the only one."

Verde also looked and smirked. "Well, well, but my question is who will make it first?"

"Kufufufu and mine is, will they make it in time?"

Byakuran looked at the screen then looked up at the blue haired pineapple. "Cute."

Mukuro and Verde both looked down at the chibi in shock. Verde snapped out of it first. "Wait don't tell me..."

* * *

**Tsuna**

Tsuna was following the path that led who knows where. _'My hyper intuition tells me to just follow this path and when I reach the part where it splits into two, to just go to the one on the left and it will lead me to Lambo and Ryohei. Why am I always stuck with the ones who cause trouble.'_

When Tsuna reached the part where it splits he took the left and started running. When Tsuna got to a certain point he heard water falling. He stopped running and just stood there.

"Is that...water?" Tsuna said to himself and then paled. "Don't tell me it's a waterfall. I need to get to them and fast." Tsuna started running twice as fast. _'Please please don't let me be late.'_

* * *

**Lambo & Ryohei**

"N-N-Ne, Wambo, I can't hold on anywonger." Ryohei said as he started slipping from the branch.

"H-H-H-Hold on Ryo, I know Tsuna, stupidera o-or T-Takeshi will c-come for u-us." Lambo said as he also started slipping.

They were both wet from the water but held on anyway.

"OI! BRATS WHERE ARE YOU AT."

"W-Who's that Wambo."

"I don't know but maybe he's here to help us." Lambo said. Then they looked at each other and nodded.

"W-WHEWE HEWE. PWEASE SAVE US." Ryohei yelled.

"W-WHERE HOLDING O-ONTO A B-BRANCH NEXT TO THE W-W-WATER." Yelled Lambo.

When they thought that nobody heard them they saw a man wearing a fedora hat, in a black suit with a yellow button up, a black tie and black shoes.

"You guys are really lucky that I found you in time. And right before the water comes down stronger to." Reborn layed flat on his stomach and reached for Ryohei, when he had him he pulled him up and brought him to stand on the ground. When Reborn was done he went down to pull up Lambo.

Ryohei was at a safe distance before noticing something. He went to the man and poked his mid back.

"Siw."

"What is it now brat."

All Ryohei did was point to the water. Reborn also looked with Lambo safely in his arms and notice the water getting stronger.

"Shit, it's already that time."

_"Reborn, can you hear me."_

"What is it Verde."

_"Get out of their, there's a lot of water coming your way. And by the looks of it, its ten times stronger than you."_

"I'm on it." Their communication was cut. "Shit."

Reborn grabbed Lambo and Ryohei. "You guys are more trouble then your worth." Grumbled Reborn. He didn't notice the water coming their way until to late. When the water passed he notice someone missing. He looked around trying to find him and saw Lambo hanging on the edge of the fall.

"LAMBO!"

* * *

******Hibari**

Hibari was walking to the place he went to, to train but instead he saw two figures and another one about to fall off the cliff. But the next thing made his eyes widen.

* * *

**Reborn**

Reborn set Ryohei on a tree branch so that he was sitting on it and was going to run back to get Lambo but instead he saw Lambo letting go of the edge and falling down with the water.

Then he saw a blur of brown mixed with white, orange, and blue. Piecing the it together he yelled the name.

* * *

**Verde, Mukuro & Byakuran**

They all weren't paying attention to the screen instead they were paying attention to the chibi with white hair with lilac eyes.

"What do you mean by 'oh don't tell me'?"

"What I mean is I think I used the wrong potion on him."

Silence.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Merida means shit in italian if I'm correct.**

**Well here's this chapter I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Byakuran doesn't have his purple mark under his left eye. And to answer FallenxLinkin it was Tsuna, but don't worry I'm thinking of putting Byakuran and Mukuro togther. **

**I'm also thinking of putting a new story I'm not sure but I think I may wait til I'm finished with this story before posting the new one. Plus I don't have the main couples or side couples yet...so yea...**

**ANYWHO! Review if you want them together and t********ell me how I did.**

******Y. S.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sniper: First I would like to thank jessiej1987 for pointing out my mistake. I was going to make Takeshi go first but changed my mind and made Hayato go first. My mistake was not reading it twice, so thanks for pointing it out and sorry for the mistake. It's already fixed.**

**To answer Kawaii Fruits, yes Byakuran will be seme. Can't see him as a uke never.**

**Also thanks to all the reviews/favorites/follows.**

**Warnings: cursing**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"talking/communication"

_'thoughts'_

_"italian"_

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

**Takeshi & Hayato**

Hayato was mad. He was getting a piggy back ride from the black-haired teen. _'At least this is better than being carried like a fucking princess.'_

Hayato started grumbling under his breath remembering what he had to do to make Takeshi carry him. Hayato started screaming at him that he was fine and he could walk but that fell on deaf ears. Next he started punching his chest, blushing when he felt how string the chest was, trying to make him stop carrying him. That worked and for that he was happy.

"Hm, what was that Haya-chan? I couldn't hear you."

"N-Nothing baseball idiot." Hayato said and blushed at the nick name given to him. "And stop calling me that."

"Hahaha, are you sure. You can tell me." Takeshi said as he stopped and readjusted the silverette. "And to answer you other question, no. It's cute and it suits you too!"

"No it's not." Hayato said as he gritted his teeth together.

"Hahaha whatever you say won't get me to stop calling you that."

Then they heard a voice that made them pale.

"TSUNA!"

Takeshi dropped the playful act and started running towards the voice.

"W-Wait. Your going to fast. I'm gonna fall. IDIOT ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Hayato screamed.

"Hold on to me then cause Tsuna needs our help."

Hayato stared at him then cautiously put his arms around Takeshi's neck and rested his face on the back of his neck. Takeshi smiled at this.

**Verde/Mukuro/Byakuran**

"What do you mean you used the wrong potion on him?" Mukuro questioned the scientist as they made their way towards the room were Byakuran was changed into a chibi.

"I think I used another potion." Verde said as he went to the air vent and took out the machine with the potion.

Mukuro signed and put Byakuran down. He wen towards the pile of clothes on the couch and started folding them. When he was down he held them on his left arm. "So, what potion did you use?"

"I was right... it's a potion that changes the body but not the mind."

"So it means that this brat," Mukuro pointed at Byakuran. "Knows what going on?"

"Yes, isn't that right Byakuran."

"Hahaha, guess I'm caught." Byakuran said and smirked in a way no chibi should ever.

**Tsuna**

Tsuna ran to the end of the water fall and jumped. As he was falling he saw Lambo crying and waving his arms and legs screaming 'help' at the top of his lungs.

"LAMBO." Tsuna yelled to make the child stop screaming and to look at him.

Said chibi looked up at the sound of his voice and saw his big brother. _'Is this an imagination?' _question the child. After making sure that it's not he screamed Tsuna's name.

"TSUNA."

Tsuna kept still as he was falling. Hearing his name being called by Lambo made his heart hurt. _'If I keep falling like this then I should be catching up to Lambo right... about... NOW.'_

When Lambo was within arms length Tsuna out stretched his arms and took Lambo into his arms like a mother would do to a child that has been crying. Lambo grabbed Tsuna's jack and buried his face into his chest.

"Shhhh, Lambo I've got you. Don't cry anymore." Tsuna said as he turned to face Reborn to show him that he has Lambo. When he saw his relieved face Tsuna turned back around missing Reborn's panicking face.

Before Tsuna could turn around he felt himself bouncing on something. _'What happened?'_

Tsuna looked around and found himself and Lambo put down. He then noticed that he was caught with a blanket. Turning his eyes up he saw men in black suits.

_'Somethings wrong. They want something, but what would they want.' _Tsuna thought to himself as he hugged Lambo closer.

"Tsuna what's wrong?" Lambo said, oblivious to what was going to happen next. "AHHHH."

Lambo was forcefully pulled from Tsuna's grasped.

"HEY! GIVE HIM BACK." Tsuna yelled.

_"Facciamo lo portiamo." _The guy holding Lambo said. Tsuna recognized the language.

_'Italian?' _Thought Tsuna.

_"Si." _Was the reply. The guy holding Lambo pulled out a rag and forced it on Lambo's face, making him drowsy, which made him fall asleep.

Tsuna was furious. He got up and started fighting the men taking them out one by one.

**Others**

Reborn was panicking. He was going to make his way down when he felt a presence near him. He went and grabbed Ryohei and held him protectively. He took out his green gun. But put it down as he saw someone come out from the right and two people come out from the left.

"Reborn!"

"Omnivore."

"Hayato, Takeshi, Hibari? What are you guys doing here."

"Well we heard a voice scream 'Tsuna' so we came running. By the way were's Tsuna?" Said Takeshi as he put Hayato on the ground.

"Hn. I saw the herbivore run by."

Reborn signed as he guessed that Hibari wanted to spar with Tsuna. "Well good thing your here. Take him, I'm going to help Tsuna."

After giving Ryohei to the closet person, it being Hayato, he ran off and jumped off the edge to get to Tsuna. Everyone else just followed him and only stopped when they got to the edge. What they saw was a shock.

Tsuna was fighting a crowd of people. He managed to take out a quarter of them. Hibari got out of his shock and followed Reborn. They were both jumping on rock to rock keeping them from breaking a leg, arm or dying.

"Hibari!" Takeshi said but it fell on deaf ears.

Tsuna fell to his right knee but still kept fighting.

_"Abbiamo quasi lo abbiamo!" _The guy that was holding Lambo said.

They started to gang up an him more.

Tsuna and the men heard footsteps and the guy in front of Tsuna was kicked away from him, landing on a tree and creating a hole in it.

_"Quello che è successo."_

_"Non so."_

_"Guardare il suo Reborn!"_

_"Reborn!"_

_"Merda che cosa facciamo?"_

_"Appena li distrarre e assicuratevi di avere Tsuna"_

_"SISSIGNORE."_

With that said the man holding Lambo stood in front of Hibari and Reborn. He talked to Reborn in italian.

_"Una mossa e il marmocchio ottiene."_ He held Lambo by the back of his cow printed suit.

Hibari was about to attack him but Reborn put his arm out to stop him. Giving him a look that explained what the man said.

_"Che cosa siete dopo."_

The man laughed and said a name Reborn never wanted to hear. He clenched his fist together.

Tsuna was fighting back but left his back exposed. One of the men comes from behind and put the cloth on his lower face. Making Tsuna gasp and smelling the cloth. _'Damnit I left my back exposed. Reborn will kill me.'_ Tsuna thought before passing out on the ground.

Reborn and Hibari saw Tsuna fall and knew what happened.

"TSUNA!"

Reborn was about to run towards him but the men got in his way. Reborn growled in frustration. He looked at Hibari and they both agreed and took out the man in front of them. They took out 20 men in one minute. When they heard a helicopter they looked up and saw the men holding Tsuna and Lambo climbing up the rope.

Reborn narrowed his eyes and showed no mercy. He shot them one by one. Hibari also showed no mercy, he started hitting the men in places that would knock them out and probably kill them.

_'Che, like I care.'_

The men were all wiped out in a matter of five minutes.

"Let's go." Reborn said as he ran after the helicopter with Hibari in tow.

When the got close enough Reborn shot the man holding Lambo causing him to fall. Hibari jumped and grabbed Lambo. The man holding Tsuna put him under his left arm and took out a gun with his left. He shot Reborn in the shoulder.

_"Ho sentito parlare di te. Si può girato solo con la mano destra." _The man said as he put his gun away. _"Non ti preoccupare vedrai lui alla fine. ecco se vive a vedere di nuovo, ragazzi. Hahaha."_

With that said he climbed the rest of the rope and they got away. Reborn held his right shoulder.

_"Ffffuuuucccckkkk." _Reborn said.

Hibari's fist tightened on the hand unoccupied. _'We'll get you back herbivore. I promise you that.'_

**Verde/Mukuro/Byakuran**

Mukuro and Verde were arguing while Byakuran was eating his favorite snack, marsh mellows, when they heard a voice from the screen.

"Verde."

"Yes Reborn." Verde said as he made his way towards the computer, sitting in his seat, Mukuro following.

Byakuran walked towards them and tugged on Mukuro's pants. When he got his attention he said, "Lift me up. I want to see what's happening."

Mukuro just raised an eyebrow and lifted him up anyways. "Midget."

Byakuran's eyebrow twichted and turned to look at him. He was about to say something when Reborn said something that shocked the room.

"They took him. They took Tsuna."

"What! Who took him. My alarm didn't detect anyone."

When Reborn said the name they all froze.

"W-What."

**Takeshi/Hayato/Ryohei**

They all paled as they saw the helicopter leave with Tsuna.

"Tsuna..."

"Juudaime.

"What happened to Tsu-chan?" Asked Ryohei as he saw the big bird leave with Tsuna.

Takeshi and Hayato looked down at the white-haired chibi.

Takeshi gulped and told Ryohei, "They took him away."

"Oh," Ryohei then started thinking. "Dey wiww bwing him back wight?"

When he got no reply he started panicking.

"W-We don't know sempai."

"YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU GET IT!" Hayato screamed from his place on the ground while pounding his fist on the ground making them bleed. "THEY TOOK HIM. HE PROBABLY WON'T COME BACK. HELL IF THEY DO DECIDE TO GIVE JUUDAIME BACK HE WILL PROBABLY BE DEAD. OR THEY WILL SEND HIM PIECE by piece."

Takeshi looked at Hayato as he started to quiet down. He knelt down next to the silverette and hugged him with Ryohei in the middle.

"It'll be ok Hayato. I'm sure Tsuna will be fine. You saw, didn't you. He knows how to fight." Takeshi said as he tighten his hold on him, crushing Ryohei who didn't care as he to hugged Hayato.

Hayato, being shock as he heard his full name not 'Haya-chan', began crying into the strong chest as his hands clutched the shirt.

**2 Hours later~**

When everyone was inside one of the many rooms, Reborn and Hayato's wounds being taken care of by Verde, Reborn had his shirt off showing off his six-pack and the rest of his muscles, while Hayato had his leg wrapped, they all were quiet not knowing what to do. Verde broke the silence by asking the question on everyone's mind.

"So, how do we rescue Tsuna?"

"Easy," Reborn said as he got up and went to the phone. "We take him by force."

"Alright but how." Takeshi said.

"Well I never thought this was going to happen so I'm going to ask _them _for help." Said Reborn.

Verde looked at Reborn in horror. "No they will destroy _everything _inside my precious lab."

"Well suck it up they're coming anyways." Reborn said as he dialed the number. Everyone else just looked at them both. wondering the same think.

_'Who's coming?'_

"Hello, is he there." Reborn said as he leaned on the table were the phone sat at, they all heard a loud crash and something hitting someone and also yelling. "Yes its me, we need your help so can you head over here as fast as you can." Reborn then smirked. "Yes I'll give you permission."

Everyone shuddered.

"That's perfect. Thank you." With that said Reborn turned to everyone else and said. "We should rest while they are heading over here. One by one they left the room.

* * *

_"Facciamo lo portiamo."-_ "Let's take him."

___"Si."-_ "Yes."_  
_

_"Abbiamo quasi lo abbiamo!"- _"We almost have him!"

___"Quello che è successo?"-_ "What happened.?"_  
_

_____"Non so."-_ "Don't know."___  
_

_"Guardare il suo Reborn!"- _"It's Reborn!"

_"Reborn!"- _"Reborn!"

_"Merda che cosa facciamo?"- _"Shit, what do we do?"

_"Appena li distrarre e assicuratevi di avere Tsuna"- _"Just distract them and take Tsuna"

_"SISSIGNORE!"- _"Yes, sir!"

___"Una mossa e il marmocchio ottiene."-_ "One move and the kid gets it."

_"Che cosa siete dopo."-_ "What are you after."

**Well according to google translate this is what it means but please tell me if I'm wrong. **

**Can anyone guess who's coming this time, and I'm sorry if Mukuro and Byakuran aren't in character. Plus I did say this will be OOC. And can anyone give me a name that is against Vongola so that I can use it for the evil people that kidnapped Tsuna. **

**And sorry for any mistakes in this chapter I don't have enough time to reread it so I'm posting it know.**

** Well tell me how I did by leaving a review. Please.**

**Y. S.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sniper: Hello i'm sorry for not updating. I found out that family members where coming to visit and will stay for a couple of weeks, so I couldn't update.**

**To answer Yorutsuki-Lunia I might not add anymore because this is my first story and it will be hard for me to keep everyone in character and writing them all but maybe I will include them in another story. Plus I don't know Ricardo's personallity because I only watched the episodes... so yea..**

**Ramenfox825: No Tsuna's not gonna lose his eyesight. I'm sorry for that mistake, I hate using Google Translate because they give out the wrong info. I apologize for that. **

**GreenDrkness: I have something else planned for that ;)**

**Warnings: Language and blood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"talking/communication"

_'thoughts'_

_"italian"_

**persons**

* * *

**Tsuna**

Tsuna woke up on the cold hard floor. His hands tied by a rope making him wince as he tired to move them, mouth was covered by a bandanna. He looked around trying to know his surroundings without panicking.

_'What happened?'_ Tsuna then remembered what happened. His eyes went wide. _'Shit! Now what do I do. Reborn will kill me if I don't do anything.'_

Tsuna then heard a door open. He looked up to see the man who was holding Lambo. The man was alone.

_'Why is he alone?' _Tsuna thought. Then he freaked out when the man went up to him, he bent down and Tsuna closed his eyes waiting to for something to happen. When nothing happened he looked up.

The man went to untie the bandanna from his mouth so the boy could speak.

"Quali connessioni hai con Reborn, marmocchio." The man said.

Tsuna looked up from his position on the ground with confusion. _'What did he say? I don't speak whatever language your talking in.'_

The man saw the confusion and decided to speak japanese.

"What connections do you have with Reborn, brat."

"I don't know what your talking about." Tsuna said. _'Its best if I don't spill anything, for their sake.'_

The man just growled and repeated himself while getting out a knife from his pocket. "What are your connections brat."

Tsuna looked at the knife in horror, "I don't know what your talking about. Release me!"

The man just sign as he saw the brunette struggling, trying to get out of the ropes. "I really didn't want to do this to a beautiful face like your but I will if I need to."

Tsuna felt the knife slash his right cheek.

"Now tell me, where is it."

"W-What are you talking about? Whats it?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Tsuna could tell the man was getting angry. "WHERE IS IT! WHERE DID THE VONGOLA HIDE IT. TELL ME OR YOU WILL DIE."

Tsuna looked frightened. _'V-V-Vongola? W-Whats he talking about. Reborn, someone help me. I don't think I'll get out of this unscratched.'_

Just then another man walked in and whispered something to the other guys ear, Tsuna noted that the man's face went from angry to a smirk.

Tsuna shivered.

"Well since your not going to talk we might as well make a use out of you. Take him to _that_ room. Let's see if he will talk then."

"SISSIGNORE"

With that first man left, while the second one went to the brunette and lifted him from the armpits and slung him on his left shoulder and walked out. Tsuna noted that there was a group of 7-8 people, all wearing black, followed them.

_'Damn their goes my chance. I can't do anything because then more will come.' _Tsuna thought before he entered a room with a lot of equipment before he felt a pinch on his left arm.

He looked down to find a needle on his arm. Tsuna started to get sleepy. He looked up to find a smirking man in a doctor's outfit.

"D-Damn you..."

* * *

**The Others**

"So, what do we do. We can't just leave juudaime all by himself." Hayato said as he stood from his seat looking at Reborn with worry.

"We wait for _them _to make there move, then from their battle with our lives on the line." Reborn said as he drank his expresso like Tsuna didn't just get kidnapped and he wasn't injured.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean wait and who exactly is _them_."

"That's for us to know," Reborn pointed to himself and to Verde. "And for you to find out."

"I have to agree with Reborn we don't have to do much just stay put and wait for them to contact us. When they do we will move in and meet them. In case they have enemies we attack and remember. Show. No. Mercy." Verde said with a evil glint in his eyes.

Takeshi and Hayato looked at Reborn and saw the same look but it was also a look of promise death. Everyone shivered inside the room. _'Over protective tutor...'_

"Where's Hiabri?" Asked Takeshi as he noticed that the perfect wasn't in the room.

"Well you know how he 'hates crowding' so he won't be here obviously. And before you ask about Mukuro he's busy with something." Said Verde.

* * *

**Them**

"VOIIIIIIII! We have orders from Reborn saying to rescue some defenseless brat. What do we do Boss." Said a silver haired man with silver eye color.

The silverette turned to look at a man sitting in a expensive looking chair that has black hair and red eyes.

"Shut up scum. I don't take orders from people."

"VOIIII! He said we can do anything we want with him. Its that damned brunette the one we didn't have the chance to train cause of _him__._"

The black haired man had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Does he know who took him."

"It was the Estraneo."

The black haired man's look got sharper at the mention of that name. He then stood up and looked at the silverette.

"Get everyone to pack, scum. We're leaving in an hour. No excuses."

The silverette left the room and shut the door 'quietly'.

The man smirked. "We'll finally see each other, and this time no one will interfere with us scum. Ahahahahaha."

The silverette shuddered. _'Poor brat. If only he knew that Reborn sold him out...' _

* * *

**Hibari**

Hibari walked in the woods. He was going back to the place where it all started. Trying to find a clue in anything related to the herbivore.

_'There has to be something left by them.'_ Hibari thought to himself. He jumped down the waterfall and began walking around the area ignoring the blood stains. Until he spotted a piece of paper stuck in a tree branch.

Hibari walked towards the branch and read the note. His eyes widen when he saw what was written.

_'W-What? It can't be. They plan to-'_ The rest of his thoughts got cut of as the paper was snatched by his hands.

Angry he turned to see a small white haired chibi looking at the paper he had.

"Kufufufufu, so you decided to follow the skylark. What I'm not good enou-ack!" Mukuro was on the ground with Byakuran on his stomach. "What the hell brat?"

All Byakuran did was shove the paper in his face. Mukuro then understood. He looked at the perfect.

"We need to let the others know about it."

"Hn." Hibari walked away after he snatched the paper back.

Mukuro grabbed Byakuran and held him under his left arm then started walking back to the lab.

"Hey I may be in a chibi body but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like one!" Byakuran said as he started to struggle out of the iron grip. "Are you trying to kill me Muku-chan! If you held on me a little tighter than you will."

"Kufufufu, then I will hold you tighter with pleasure." Mukuro said.

When Mukuro and Byakuran got back said chibi was passed out.

"W-What happened to the chibi?" Takeshi said as he saw the passed out baby.

"I could care less, here take him to your room I don't want to see his face." Mukuro said as he tossed the unconscious body to the brown-eyed teen and walked away.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Tsuna**

Tsuna woke up in the same room he lost conscious. He looked around and saw that he was tied up in a table. Both his hands and legs were tied to the table. He tried wiggling out but that only made the fabric tighter.

_'Why am I tied up.'_ He turned when he heard the door opened. Tsuna didn't like the look the doctor had in his eyes. "N-No."

"Such a smart kid. Already knows he's gonna be in a world of pain." He walked over to a machine with wires. He then turned and placed the wires on Tsuna. "If you don't tell us what we want to know then I will have to electrocute you until you say it."

Tsuna paled at that. _'Oh God...'_

"Now, where is it."

No answer.

"Fine by me." The man pressed the button.

Tsuna screamed.

"Hahaha, this is why I love my job. Keep screaming it excites me brat."

It went on and on, for hours.

The man walked out of the room.

"Well, did he spill."

"No, He didn't talk except scream. I'm actually believing him. I think you got the wrong one."

The man in the black suit grabbed the doctor by the neck, "Are you questioning me."

"N-No sir." The doctor said in a shaky voice. "Its just that, is this really him? I thought he was one of the best Hitman in the world so he shouldn't scream."

The man in black had a thoughtful look then he dropped the doctor and walked inside the room.

"Brat, what's your name."

No answer.

He growled and walked up to Tsuna. "I said whats you name." He punched Tsuna across the face.

Tsuna gasped, but didn't answer.

"I fu-" The rest was cut off as someone stabbed the man in black with a sword through his heart.

Tsuna saw the man's shock face and ignored the blood that got in his face. He turned and saw the doctor on the floor with a pool of blood. Tsuna guessed that he had his neck cut.

"VOOOIIIII! THIS IS SQUALO SPEAKING. I FOUND THE BRAT." Squalo said as he tore off a piece of clothing that wasn't stained in blood to wipe his sword clean.

"S-Squalo." Tsuna looked at him with hopeful eyes. Thinking that if he looked away the silverette will disappear.

"Its been a long time brat." Squalo said as he cut the fabric with ease. "Let's get you out. I think you tutor is worried about you even though he won't show it."

Tsuna gave him a painful smile. Squalo carried Tsuna bridal style and walked away from the room.

As they walked down the hallway, a strong smell got Tsuna's attention. Tsuna looked at the hallway and saw blood. Lot's of blood. He pieced it all together. The reason he wasn't affected was because he was used to them doing this all the time.

"Oi scum remember if anyone gets in you way, kill them show no mercy."

_'Xanxus!'_

"Yes sir/Boss" Could be heard from the communicator around Squalo's neck.

"Is everyone from Varia here, Squalo?"

"Yes, we came to save your sorry ass and take a little vacation while we're at it."

Tsuna twitched at the first comment but didn't say anything.

When they got outside Tsuna saw a black haired man with piercings on his face and grey eyes(1), a blond haired teen that had his eyes covered by his hair, another teen wearing a frog hat with teal hair and eyes, a man with green bangs to the side and a red mohawk(2) with sunglasses on, a man wearing a cloak and the hood also covered the person's face but all you can make out are the purple triangles under the eyes(3) and purple hair, and then their was Xanxus.

"Hello Levi, Bel, Fran, Lussi-nii, Mammon, and Xanxus. It's been a while." Tsuna said with a smile before passing out.

"VOOII-" Squalo started but then remember what happened.

"Scum let's leave already. I'm hungry so we have to stop on a place to stay for the night."

While they were jumping on tree branch to tree branch he told them on what happened to the brunette. All though they don't want to show it, they care about Tsuna. Everyone had a look of promised death.

* * *

**(1) I don't know what his eye color is, but if I'm wrong please tell me so that I can fix it.**

**(2) I don't know if I even spelled it right but let me though.**

**(3) Idk if Mamon's a girl or a boy, still deciding what gender it should be, tell me what gender you want it to be.**

**I am very sorry for not updating. My reasons are at the beginning of the story and also because of school. I didn't know that some of the schools start in September or was it in October...? But yea my cousins are starting somewhere around there.**

**Anyways please review and I will do my best to update. If you have any comments/questions/etc. please tell me in a review or inbox me and I will answer you as fast as I can. Until next time.**

**Y.S.**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sniper: I'm back~ I will only have time to update on the weekends since I will have a lot of homework from my teachers. But do not worry I will keep updating until I finish this story. Anyways I would like to thank all my reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: Trust me Tsuna has his ways ;) but I will reveal it when the time comes.**

**Kawaii Fruits: Don't worry me to.**

**GreenDrkness: Thank you I just fixed it. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes.**

** and Kohei Takano: I will make Mammon a girl cause I feel like Mammon should be a girl.**

**how to train your demon: Yea I just found out while I was re-watching the series. I was mad when I missed it. Thanks for telling me.**

**Warinings: Check other Chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I no own. Wish I did though.**

"talking/communication"

_'thoughts'_

_"italian"_

**persons**

* * *

**Hibari and Others**

As Hibari walked down to the lab where he knew the others are at, he left a trail of murderous aura behind him.

"Kufufufu, now don't be mad Skylark. I'm just doing you a favor by walking with you." Mukuro said, smirking while getting the response he wanted.

Hibari turned to him and was about to snap at him when he noticed they were missing one. He raised an elegant eyebrow and turned to look at the pineapple. "Where's the brat."

Mukuro stopped smirking and turned to look for 'said brat'. "Hell if I knew."

"You lost the brat."

"No I just misplaced him. I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Mukuro said as he turned to walk away.

Hibari shook his head and walked away to let the others know about his discovery.

When he opened the door he was greeted with Verde furiously typing away on his computer, Hayato and Takeshi busy playing with Lambo, Ryohei, and Byakuran. Yes, Hayato was actually playing with the babies and how the hell did the marshmellow get here before them he had no clue.

He turned to look for the man in suit and found him leaning on the side next to Verde's computer.

"Hn."

Reborn turned to look at him. "Is something wrong Hibari?"

Hibari walked up to him and showed him the note he found. By now everyone stopped doing what they were doing.

Then he crumbled the piece of paper, everyone shivered as they felt a darker aura then Hibari and Mukuro's combined.

Around this time Mukuro was back and about to enter the room but stopped when he felt the aura. He turned to walk back where he came from, avoiding the room for now.

The kids to stopped playing and went to hide behind Takeshi except Byakuran who was trying to look brave but knew he couldn't because even though he was in a kids body meant he had to suffer what other chibi's suffer.

"What's wrong Reborn?"

"They found out."

That was all he needed to say for Verde to catch on. Everyone stared in confusion.

"Reborn?" Hayato said as he looked back and forth at the fedora man and at the scientist in confusion.

Reborn sign. _'I knew this was going to happen.'_ He turned to Verde and nodded in acceptance. Verde following suit. Reborn turned to look at them.

"Mukuro you can come in." Even though he said that in a normal voice Verde could easily hear the anger in it.

Mukuro came in and looked at Reborn but twitched as he saw Byakuran. _'Damn him.'_

"Long ago there was a family that wanted absolute power but was stopped by Vongola Nono. AKA Timoteo. I'm pretty sure Hayato knows about his am I right." After receiving a nod he continued. "Vongola is the top Mafia in Italy. Several other Famiglia's serve under the Vongola. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing Famiglia, living up to their title as the best and the strongest.

The Vongola came into being after Corzat Shimon suggested to Giotto, the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people. From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfill this duty. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime.

The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the _capo di tutti capi_, or the "Boss of all Bosses". At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, but will soon be succeeded by the Vongola Decimo. Their is a chamber somewhere in Italy that nobody should know about because it belongs to the Vongola only. If it falls into the wrong hands then we're all dead." Said Reborn.

"There is also a key to enter the chamber, a sky key. If you try to force your way then you will die in a matter of seconds. The place is filled with traps that I and Nono don't know about. Only the person with the key can open it and it is said that that person has to have the Vongola Blood. It is also said that the Vongola Primo's went through time to seal it into one of his descendants in _this_ lifetime. It is inside someone powerful in order to protect us and the rest of the world." Said Verde.

"The Sky has two keys, one for the chamber and the other is for who knows what."

"Even I don't know what the second one is."

After Reborn said that the room fell into silence.

"Do we know who that person is?" Asked Hayato.

"No but Nono, Iemitsu, Verde, and I have a huntch on who it is."

Hayato, Takeshi, Hibari, and Mukuro thought of the person. When it suddenly clicked to two people.

"Reborn don't tell me..." Hibari started.

"That it's Tsunayoshi." Mukuro finished.

Hibari and Mukuro shared a disgusted look before turning to said man.

Reborn thought silently about what he was going to say.

"Vongola is also known for curses. And yes its Tsuna." Reborn finally answered them.

"Also, we don't know if it's a rumor or if its true but it is said that there are six other key out their, besides the two Sky keys. I'm still looking into it trying to find out my self but I can't say its true." Verde said.

Lambo, Ryohei, and Byakuran were playing on the other side of the door.

"Ne ne ne, what are they talking about?" Lambo said.

"I don't know." Answered Ryohei.

"It's grown up talk so you wouldn't understand." Byakuran said as he took out a bag of marshmellow, from where the other chibi's don't know, smaller than him. _'Damn my sweets also shrunk. Damn you Verde.'_ Byakuran thought failing to notice the looks he's receiving.

Lambo and Ryohei gave each other a knowing look before proceeding with their plan.

The teens were talking when they heard a loud battle cry from two certain chibi's. They turned and were shocked as they saw said chibi's jumping a surprised Byakuran.

"GIVE THE GREAT LAMBO SOME SWEETS."

"NO THEIR MINE AND I DON'T SHARE!"

"ME WANT. ME WANT."

"I SAID GIVE ME!"

"AND I SAID NO. GET AWAY FROM ME! PINEAPPLE HELP ME!"

Everyone turned to look at a surprised Mukuro looking at the scene.

_'Should I save his sorry ass? If I do the skylark won't drop it.' _Mukuro thought to himself. _'But if I don't then he won't leave me alone.'_

Mukuro signed and went to the white-haired chibi. Everyone was beyond shock at THE Mukuro actually doing something willingly.

Mukuro grabbed Lambo and Ryohei by the back of their shirt and lifted them with ease and noticed that they had the white sweet all over their face. He tossed them to Hayato and Takeshi who caught them in time. Mukuro turned and saw Byakuran about to cry.

The most unexpected thing happened. Byakuran ran to Mukuro and jumped managing to get to his tiny arms on Mukuro's waist.

"O-Oi, let me go." Mukuro said as he tried to keep a straight face but was failing.

Byakuran started to cry silently. "They ate my last bag of marshmellows." He mumbled to Mukuro. The others had to lean close to hear what he said.

Mukuro pinched his nose to stop the headache from coming. "Let's go I think its your nap time."

Mukuro exited the room with Byakuran still hanging from his waist.

"Verde."

"I know."

The two smirked at the scene that just happened.

Reborn cleared his throat. "Let's get some rest. The Varia will call me anytime soon. Right now I have to contact someone. Verde."

The two adults left the room. Hibari left a long time ago so it was only Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo, and Ryohei.

"Hahaha, let's do what they said and get some rest."

"Whatever."

But before they could leave they heard a loud _'poof'_ and an _'ouf'_ coming from Takeshi. Hayato turned and saw Ryohei naked sitting on the black haired teen's stomach.

"L-LAWN HEAD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"WHAT EXTREMELY HAPPENED TO ME."

"S-Sempai can you get off of me." Takeshi said with a small blush on his checks.

"HUH? OH I'M EXTREMELY SORRY YAMAMOTO!"

"Its okay sempai..." Takeshi said but what got his attention was the neither Hayato nor Lambo changed. _'Could it be Hibari? Mukuro? Or Tsuna? I just hope it's not Tsuna.'_

**Varia and Tsuna**

It was now morning and the Varia was already up they were still waiting for the brunette to wake up.

"VOIIII! HOW LONG DOES THE BRAT SLEEP!"

"Shut up scum."

"Everyone please keep it down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"Hn."

"Shishishi~"

"That's not what you said last night, Scum."

Tsuna entered at that moment. He had everyone's attention.

"G-Goodm-" The rest was cut off.

All they heard was a _'poof'_ and Tsuna was gone replaced by a small brunette with big brown eyes that took up most of his face. A small mouth and his hair standing up with no shame.

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. Even Xanxus and Fran, even though you can barley notice. But it was broken when Squalo screamed.

"VOIIIII! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE BRAT."

"Shishishi, he doesn't look different except his eyes got bigger and he got shorter."

Tsuna jumped at the loud voice and bean to cry.

"WAHHHHHH!"

"Bel-sempai he saw your ugly face and began to cry." Fran said in a monotone voice. "Ah."

"Shishishi, shut up peasant it was obiously Squalo's loud voice." Bel said as he saw his knives on Fran's frog hat.

"Mo~ you made him cry Squ-chan." Lussuria said as he went to retrieve the small chibi. "It's okay Tsu-chan~ Luss-nii-chan is here. No need to cry."

Tsuna stopped crying and laughed as he was being thrown up and down by Lussuria. By then everyone was thankful that they had him.

**Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than the rest but do not worry I will make the next one longer.**

**I'm really sorry if the characters are OOC I did warn you guys. The information is from a website, I don't own none of it.**

**And I will keep updating and hope that SOPA doesn't win. Anyways if you are confused please tell me in a PM or review which ever you fell comfortable in. Tell me how I did if I made any mistakes or something. Please review. It'll make me happy.**

**Y. S.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sniper: Hey guys I'm back and with a new chapter. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating the story during the weekend. Junior year is a pain in the ass. I was busy doing my homework and all that other stuff that school requires us to do.**

**I'll also be posting a new story by today or probably tomorrow or probably next week. Not sure yet. **

**Any who.**

**On to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing only the plot.**

"talking/communication"

_'thoughts'_

_flash backs_

_"italian"_

**persons**

**Chibi Vongola Family.**

* * *

**Varia**

The Varia stayed at 5 Star Hotel that had good wine, in curtsy of Xanxus.

Most people had a headache from last night.

_They rented 4 rooms, now the problem was..._

_"No! The Prince deserves a room with the frog, no buts peasant. Ushishishi~ goodnight." Bel took the first key and grabbed Fran from behind and threw him on his left shoulder. He mad his way to their new shared room. Leaving the others to figure it out._

_"Scums I'm going to bed. Let's go trash." Xanxus took one of the three left over keys. Leaving only two of them left. All you can hear was a "VOIIII-" before the rest got cut off._

_"Boss..."_

_"Yare, yare, who am I going to be rooming up with now." Mammon said out loud._

_"Well, Mammon, I would really love to stay with Tsu-"_

_Before Lussuria could finish his sentence, Mammon took both the key and the chibi._

_"Goodnight." Then they both disappeared leaving Levi and Lussuria alone._

_"Aw~ and I wanted to room with Tsuna." Lussuria said._

_'Thank God that Mammon took the brat. But now I'M going to suffer. Curse you Mammon.' Levi thought to himself as he shivered when Lussuria wiggled in his own way._

**Mammon and Tsuna**

_"Phew."_

_Tsuna looked at Mammon with his big eyes. "Mamma, why did you take me away fwom Lussi-nii?"_

_Mammon looked shock, almost dropping the chibi in her eyes. "M-Mamma? W-What the hell?"_

_Tsuna tilted his head to the left, looking confused. "Isn't that youw name?"_

_Mammon held Tsuna at arm's length. "No, its Mammon."_

_"Mamman."_

_"Mammon."_

_"Mamma?"_

_"No."_

_"Ma'am?"_

_Mammon twitched and signed and switched his hold on Tsuna. Holding him from his left leg and away from his body._

_"You know what brat, call me whatever the hell you want."_

_"Mamma!" Tsuna said with a cute smile that almost made Mammon smile, but didn't. _

And know they found themselves outside a shop. People took one look and high tailed it out the store and the way of them. Most ran with kids in their arms, inside shopping carts, or they simply grabbed their kids by whatever body part was near them and ran for their lives.

Nobody would have ever guessed why they were here. No one.

Except them. Yes the all hail and mighty Varia, strongest people, besides others, that walk the planet were standing in front of a clothing store. But not just any clothing store, a kids clothing store.

"Hn. Trash what are we doing here exactly." Xanxus said while looking at the 'mother' of the family.

"Well Boss, Tsu-chan needs clothes cause his old ones don't fit him anymore. So~ we're going to buy him a set of clothes." Lussuria said as he held said chibi close to him and squealing about how cute he is.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Hn. you don't need me here so we'll be going." Xanxus said as he grabbed Spualo and went to a random direction of the district. "Call when you're done."

"VOIIII."

"B-Boss." Levi ran after him.

"Shishishishi, the Prince will stay with the peasants. I wanna dress the brats up to!"

Tsuna, despite being a chibi, and Fran shivered knowing very well that they are the 'brats'.

Mammon was walking away. "Yare yare, well I'm going to go and find some defenseless person and tort- I mean 'have a talk' with them."_  
_

Lussuria, Bel, and Fran knew what Mammon was talking about when they heard 'have a talk'.

_'Poor unfortunate soul.'_ Was going through their minds.

"Mamma, whewe you going? Stay wit me." Tsuna said, not noticing the shocked looks he was getting. Mammon on the other hand twitched.

"Mamma?" They all said.

Tsuna nodded his head with a smile that can kill you. "Uh-huh! Mamma and me whewe sleeping when I-" The rest got cut off by Mammon covering his mouth.

"Fine, fine brat you win, I will stay."

"Yay~" Tsuna said as he gave Mammon the same smile.

Lussuria squealed again and bragged about how adorable he looks.

Mammon signed as everyone walked inside the store. _'Thank God I managed to quiet him down. I swear this kid will be the end of me.'_ Mammon thought but was interupted when Lussuria gave a knowing look. _'DAMNIT!'_

**Others**

Everyone was called for a 'small' meeting.

"DAMNIT STUPID COW AND LAWN HEAD! STOP RUNNING AROUND AND PAY ATTENTION."

"Hahaha, Maa maa, Hayato. It can't be that bad can it?"

Reborn, Verde, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, and Ryohei where inside the room waiting for the others to show up.

Mukuro showed up with a leash around a certain white-haired chibi.

"Muku-chan let go of me."

"Shut up."

"Muku-chan~"

Everyone paying attention could see the pineapple twitch and his free hand also twitching.

"No."

What he did next was what mostly everyone expected for him to do.

Mukuro got tape from one of his pockets and taped Byakuran's mouth, hands, and legs. He then carried him to a corner of the room and found a closet looking rather lonely.

"MHMHMH MHHM HM MH!"

"Shut up."

Mukuro threw him inside and locked the door. He then return to the table and grabbed a random chair pulling it so that the back of the chair was under the door knob. Making it more impossible to escape.

He then went back and sat down ignoring the looks he got from the others.

"Now, why did you call us here, Reborn?" Mukuro said.

"We're waiting for Hibari."

Just as he said that the Skylark walked into the room and went to the farthest place he could find which was the window.

"Now then. We have a problem. As you can see everyone here is present and still the same so I think you can put two and two together. Right."

It was silent. When two pair of eyes widen.

"Oya, oya. Tsunayoshi turned into a chibi. And to make it worse he's stuck with Varia. Now this won't do." Mukuro said. He turned to look from the ground to a pair of black eyes. "What are we gonna do, Reborn."

"Don't ask me. I didn't know that this was going to happen. If I did then I would have avoided it at all cost." Reborn said as he signed.

Reborn and Verde made eye contact. Having a little conversation that only they knew about. Verde signed knowing what the man wanted him to do. Verde got up and exited the room silently, nobody noticed him either. Reborn then looked across the room. Examining everyone's gazes.

Takeshi had a smile on not knowing what was wrong about leaving Tsuna alone with a bunch of scary men. But if you look closely you can see worry in those chocolate eyes.

He then turned to look at Hayato to see his expression. Hayato had a scowl and worried look on his face. Obviously knowing what's going on the silverette's head. _'He's blaming himself for separating from Tsuna.'_

Ryohei was standing on the farther side of the table, by the door, and was pretending to box with someone. Reborn knew that he doesn't have a clue on what was going on. And even if someone explain it to him, it will only fall on deaf ears.

Lambo was crying on the black-haired teens lap. Said teen was trying to clam the kid down. He was failing real bad. Everyone could easily tell he missed the brunette dearly.

Mukuro had a neutral look on his face. It was hard for Reborn to read him. Mukuro obviously had his defenses on high. It took Reborn a couple of minutes to read him. He was amused when he saw worry and confusion. _'He doesn't even know what the feeling is. Maybe it's new to him. This will be real interesting.'_

And last but not least, Reborn turned to see Hibari with a glare on his face. Reborn saw a couple of emotions going through his eyes. He easily identified them without a problem.

He almost wanted to laugh, _almost._

_'If only Tsuna knew what's he doing to this bunch of kids. I wonder, could he really complete this without getting hurt.'_ At this the fedora wearing man's gaze harden._ 'If anything, and I mean ANYTHING happens to Tsuna I will never forgive that **MAN **for doing this to_ _Tsuna_._' _

Reborn quietly left the room leaving the kids to deal with this himself.

**Varia**

Bel grabbed one set of clothes and gave it to Fran. Fran looked at him with a raised eyebrow confused.

"Shishishi, go try it on peasant. I don't have all day. And we need to leave in 30." Bel said smirking while enjoying Fran's horror look.

"But Bel-sempai." Fran started but kept quiet when he saw something silver shine from the 'Prince's' right pocket. He signed and made his way to a fitting room.

When he got out Bel stopped smirking and had a shocked look on his face that was soon replaced with a dark blush.

"F-Frog?"

"Hai, sempai."

Bel didn't say anything and went straight to the bathroom while covering his nose.

"Pervert." Was all Fran said while smirking._ 'That's what you get Bel. If you wanna play then that makes two of us playing.'_

Fran had a small black skirt that reached mid-thighs and a black shirt that stopped on top of his belly, exposing the curves. The shirt was a little loose from the breast section. Fran liked the way the clothes fit, it made him feel like a girl.

_'Maybe I should buy this for sempai. I mean I could get revenge on him for all the things he's done to me.'_ At this a dark smirk took over his features as he walked back to change and buy the clothes._ 'Yes, revenge.'_

When everyone was ready to leave they grabbed the most important things, which was Tsuna and wine. The person who carried the chibi was Lussuria.

Tsuna had a grey button-up shirt that split into two when it reached his small waist with a black skirt with a little blue going around at the end of the skirt. He had on a pair of black flats. Of course Tsuna being Tsuna AND also being a chibi he didn't know that what he was wearing girl cloths.

"VOIIII, Why the hell does the brat have girl clothes on." Squalo said but winced when two certain people hit him on the back of the head. "VOIIII WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Hn. Watch your language around Tsuna trash." Xanxus replied.

"Well, it's because he looks adorable in them don't you think."

Tsuna looked at them and tilted his head to the left before smiling at them with his killer smile.

Everyone blushed at the smile, mostly because he REALLY looked like a girl.

Everyone smirked as a thought crossed their minds.

_'How will the others react when they see Tsuna in those clothes.'_

**Others**

Meanwhile...

Everyone sneezed.

_'What the hell?'_

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating the story but here's the chapter. And please forgive me. If you have any questions/comments/concerns please leave me a review or PM me and I will try to get to you as soon as I have free time.**

**Please review and I will do my best to update. So long as school doesn't kill me or fry my brain. Well until next time. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Y, S.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sniper: Hey guys I'm back with another sexy chapter. I tried my best at making everyone in character and not ooc so here's the result! And I apologize for the errors in this fic. **

**I tried my best at making this as perfect, but as you all know nothing/no one is perfect.**

**Also I added another story. The pairing is not 1827. It's a fem!27 and Reborn. Please give it a chance.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers/follows/favorites.**

**On with the story!**

**Warnings: Usual**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

_"Italian"_

**persons**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

The Varia had trouble since Tsuna was only four years old, he started getting dizzy and would throw up a little. This had the members worried and they went slower than usual. Making the trip longer than it seemed.

Some were okay, taking their time, while others were whining about how slow they are going.

When the Varia were close to where the others were they called decided to call Reborn but then had second thought and instead called Verde.

"Scum, we have the brat." Xanxus said while looking back on said 'brat'. "And I want some answers." He then hung up on him not bothering to listen to the rest of the explanation.

He turned to look at the others and said, "Lets get moving. I'm going to get some answers and I want them now."

With that they ran full speed to Verde's lab. Tsuna had long ago fallen sleep so he didn't know the difference.

When they reached the lab, instead of using the front door like good people, they blew up a hole next to the door, who did that, Xanxus blew the huge hole.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! THERE'S A FUCKING DOOR. WHY BLOW UP MY LAB WHEN YOU COULD HAVE USED IT!" Verde Screamed at them when he came running from one of his many lab rooms.

The Varia just gave him a look before ignoring what he said.

"VOI! Where's Reborn."

"IN THE ROOM. HEAD STRAIGHT FROM HERE IT'S THE FIRST DOOR ON YOUR LEFT." Verde said, still mad that he will have to either fix it or pay someone to fix it for him. He signed and pinched the tip of his nose while walking away. Not bothering with them anymore.

"Oh, and before I forget, everyone is inside the room. So if you want to announce something I suggest doing it now to get it over with."

The group made their way to the room. Slamming open the door this time, breaking the door and the wall where the door hit.

"Ops." Xanxus said but his face gave it away. He had a look of 'I don't give two shit's of what the hell I'm doing so don't point it out or I will point my gun at you'.

Everyone within the room jumped except Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro. Reborn signed knowing its best to not say anything.

"Chaos, why didn't you call me. And where is Tsuna. Is he ok."

"She's right here!"

Everyone in the room stared at Lussuria.

"Don't tell me..." Reborn started but didn't finish, his face had a neutral but ended up smirking in delight. While everyone repeated the words "She's".

Lussuria nodded his head. "But before that why don't we introduce our self's boss."

"Xanxus."

"VOIIII THE NAME'S SQUALO! DON'T FORGET IT!"

"Leviathan."

"Lussuria. But you can either call me Luss-nii or Luss-nii-chan. Either works for me." Lussuria said. Everyone in the room, except the Varia and Reborn, visibly shuddered.

"Shishishi, the Princes name is Belphegor. Don't forget it peasants."

"Fran."

"Mamm-"

"Mamma!"

Everyone jumped when they heard a small soft voice.

Mammon twitched slightly. "It's Mammon."

Tsuna tilted his head slightly. "No Mamma?" Everyone held their breath when they saw Tsuna in those clothes. Most of the group got a little blood running down their noses, but they didn't notice because of the look on the chibi's face.

Mammon was trying not to look into those deadly eyes. But gave up eventually gave up and looked at the child's face. Tsuna was about to cry having tears weal up in his eyes.

"Only for you..."

Tsuna blink in shock before blinking his tears away and smiling. He ran up to Mammon and lifted his arms up wanting to be held. Mammon took him but held him away like some disease before slowly bringing him close. When Tsuna was close enough he wrapped his chubby arms around the neck and giggled into Mammon's neck.

Mammon froze, but if you look closely you can see a barely visible smile on the face.

"Ehm. I believe need to explain the situation to you guys."

The Varia nodded and Mammon out Tsuna down so he could play with the black-haired chibi with an afro.

Lambo took Tsuna's hand and took him to the play area where he was playing.

"I'm the great Lambo-sama! Who are you." Lambo said as he stood up proudly and as tall as he could.

Tsuna looked up and said with a smile on his chubby face. "Tsuna but you can caww me Tsu-chan wike Lussi-nii cawws me."

Lambo looked confused as he heard his older brother's name but didn't question it, nodding before they went back to playing.

Reborn and the others walked to the other end of the room talking and explaining about how they got here and what's been going on.

"So he's being targeted by the Estraneo."

Reborn nodded. "But I'm afraid he's not the only one. The others might be targeted. It's a 50-50 shot. We need to do something and fast."

"I got a deal." Xanxus said.

Reborn narrowed his eyes but nodded his head for Xanxus to continue. The words left Xanxus mouth and the whole group smirk. They all turned to look at the group smirks widening.

_'Well this is going to be fun.'_ They all thought. Not noticing someone listening to their conversation.

Later That Day...

"DAMNIT! You little cheater."

"Not Tsu's fault you suck so bad."

Hayato twitched as he was looking at the little cheaters. Them being Tsuna and Lambo.

"NYAHAHAHA! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL!" Lambo said excitedly while trying to cheat Tsuna. But was shocked when Tsuna backfired the plan. "YOU CHEATED. YOU CHEATED THE GREAT LAMBO!"

Tsuna stared at the green-eyed chibi before smirking and saying, "It takes a cheatew to know a cheatew."

Hayato and Takeshi were shocked when they saw the smirk.

"Hayato, is it just me was is Tsuna bolder when he was little?" Takeshi said.

Hayato nodded. "Either that or being with the Varia took effect on him. Let's just hope it's the first option."

Ryohei walked in the room not bothering to knock. "Hey guys it's EXTREMELY time to eat."

"STUPID LAWN HEAD! Don't you ever knock."

"Maa, maa Haya-chan let's just bring the kids to dinner so they can eat."

"Hn." Hayato grabbed Tsuna while Takeshi grabbed Lambo. The five of them walked together to the cafeteria. When they were all seated they noticed another extra table and saw the Varia already sitting waiting peacefully for their food and surprisingly Hibari was also their, with the same looks as the Varia.

Yea right, they looked ready to kill if they don't get their food within the next 5 minutes.

Eveyone began eating when Mukuro quickly stood up and left the room in a hurry. Muttering 'crap' with each step he took.

"Well it's about time he noticed."

"Noticed what, Reborn?"

"Why it's so quiet and how we may have one less mouth to feed. Oh well, more food for me."

The others looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and went back to eating. Hayato turned to ask Tsuna a question when he noticed a certain someone missing.

"Juudaime, Juudaime!" He then noticed a mob of brown hair sitting on a certain someone's lap.

Fran felt a glare on him. He turned and saw the silverette glaring at him. Fran smirked, winding his arms went to the brunette's waist hugging him tighter to his small chest. Enjoying the glare and ignoring the other one from his sempai.

Bel glared at both his boyfriend and Tsuna. _'How dare that chibi brat take MY froggy's attention from me! I will get him back when he turns back to his wimpy self.'_

Fran thought to himself,_ 'Might as well have more fun while I'm here.' _He looked up when he heard the door slam open.

Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei saw Mukuro walking with a blob of white hair. And right away they knew what was wrong. Hayato slammed his hands down on the table.

"You forgot Byakuran in the CLOSET."

Mukuro looked at the silverette before shrugging.

"I only meant to leave him in their for an 15 minutes. Didn't count on leaving him for six hours. But oh well, what is down is done." Mukuro said and shrugging his shoulders. He set Byakuran down on the chair. His hands moving to the tape around his mouth. This had everyone's attention except Hibari's and Xanxus'.

Byakuran's eyes widen at the action. He tried to back away but Mukuro didn't let him. He quickly grabbed one end of the tape and pulled it off as quickly as possible. He didn't expect for it to cut halfway through.

"Oya, Oya? Oh well I'll just grab this-" He grabbed the other end ignoring the child's pleading eyes for him to not do it, "here and pull it."

Everyone, and I mean everyone, winced as the heard the tape being snatched off. The sickening sound of tape and skin being separated.

"OWWWW. YOU CRUEL BASTARD!" Byakuran said as he cried silently the tape mark left leaving only red on his pale face. Mukuro worked on his legs and hands, getting the tape off ignoring the white-haired chibi.

"There, it's all done. Now eat the food and be a good boy." Mukuro said as he sat the white-haired chibi in the seat next to him, which just so happens to be Hibari, and began to eat.

"Now that everyone is here, we have a deal for you guys."

Xanxus took over. "We will train you to make you stronger, but in return we want you to help us get rid of the Estraneo Family. What do you say."

Everyone was silent. Hayato and Mukuro gave each other a look before looking up at Xanxus.

"Me and the pineapple agree. Anything to get rid of them. And for good." Hayato said with Mukuro nodding.

This had everyone's attention.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

**Yes, I'm aware of how short it is, compared to the other chapters, but don't worry it's part of the plot in the story, at least I hope it is. But I tried making it as funny as I could without burning my brain.**

**So how was it? Good, bad, okaish, leave me a review to tell me. And if you don't mind tell me if I misspelled a word or did the punctuation wrong. If you have any comment/questions/concerns don't hesitate to PM me.**

**Thanks so much for reading. I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

**Y. S.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sniper: Hey long time no see. Even though it's been a while I still feel like it was an eternity. How is everyone doing so far? I'm doing fine, so far. **

**Also I changed Mukuro's and Hayato's past, just to let you know before hand so you won't come to my house with pitch forks and fire. I would like to live for a long time thank you very much XD**

**Thanks to all my Review's/Follow's/Favorite's you people rock. And inspire me to update faster too!**

**I did my best to make this chapter longer then the other's and am proud that it sorta is longer.**

**Warnings: Language, some violence, etc.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

_"Italian"_

**persons**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wished I did but sadly don't.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

Hayato looked away while Mukuro had a real serious face. Byakuran took one look before tearing up and running to Takeshi, he was heading straight for the silverette but saw the same look.

Reborn's face turned sharp and hard.

"Explain."

Hayato visibly twitched. Mukuro and the silverette gave each other a knowing look before nodding.

"It was them who gave me this cure," Mukuro said as he held his red-eye, "And it was also them who took away my little sister."

"They assassinated my mother and father. I have an older sister but I don't know where she is because of them. She could have escaped or she could still be alive and used for their so call 'projects'."

The Varia got up, already doing their research earlier.

"If you'll excuse us, we will be taking our leave. Meet in Italy three weeks from now. The sooner the better." Xanxus said.

The Varia group got up and left, well most of them.

"Let go of me you little brat." The purple haired person said.

"No, Mamma stays wit Tuna." Tsuna said as he gave the purple haired a teary look. "Pwease?"

"Don't pwea-please me. I need to get going for work or else Nono will have my head on a silver platter."

"B-But..." Tsuna started but gave up he released Mammon's waist and slowly slid down to the floor, "Okay."

Mammon quickly made the escape before looking at 'the eyes' and giving up.

"I'm surprised they all left quietly."

They all nodded.

"Ne, ne, Tsuna let's go play over there." Lambo said as he pointed to a corner where they could play. "And if Byakuran wants he can play with us."

At this Byakuran looked up with a hopeful look. "Really?" Byakuran said from between the black-haired teen's legs.

Lambo nodded before turning to Tsuna. The brunette had a thoughtful look before answering.

"Okay."

With that said Byakuran ran to them and the three of them held hands and ran to where the toy's were located at. When they left, the teen's and adult's continued their conversation from earlier.

"Start from the beginning Mukuro." Reborn said getting comfortable in his chair. The other's also got comfortable.

Mukuro Began telling them.

"Me and my dear little sister were living on the streets because our parents didn't want us. One night, on her birthday, these men in black suits took us by surprise. I was only 6 when she just turned 3. They knocked us out from behind and took us to their place. At first we thought it was a nice home since they feed us and everything. They treated us like we were their kids. But that all changed when they wanted us to help them out.

Of course we agreed since they raised us til I was 9. We were led into the basement that we didn't know existed. She of course got scared and started to panic. Saying 'This doesn't feel right Mukuro, I have a bad feeling. We shouldn't do this.' I didn't listen to her just kept saying that this was alright and that I will protect her no matter what." At this he punched the table, smashing it to pieces remembering it all clearly.

_"Mukuro, maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't know why but I have this gut feeling that we just agreed to something horrible." A six-year-old purple haired girl said. Her hair barley reached he shoulders. She was grabbing her older brother's sleeve with both hands._

_Mukuro looked down and saw her worried face._

_"Kufufu, it's all right my dear Chrome. Don't worry they won't hurt us. We're all family after all. If anything happen's I will protect you with my life." A nine-year old Mukuro said. He basically looked the same, except smaller._

_Chrome smiled a small smile before nodding. She still looked worried. _

_"Hurry up, we don't got all day."_

_When they got down they saw a lot of things that was on scary movies. Except they looked bigger._

_A man grabbed Chrome from behind._

_"AHHH! LET ME GO! MUKURO HELP ME. MUKURO." Chrome screamed as she struggled to get away. Mukuro was about to run but two men held him in place._

_"LET HER GO. DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER. CHROME." Mukuro screamed. __A man entered the room. Mukuro recognized him immediately. "FATHER! PLEASE TELL THEM TO LET MY SISTER GO."_

_"You little fool. All it takes is for someone to treat you as their kid and you immediately trust the." The man gave off a laugh. "You are so gullible. Everyone could take advantage of you. Proceed."_

_"NOOOOO. DON'T DO THIS!" Mukuro could only watch in horror as they did their experiments on her._

_"GUAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chrome screamed in pain._

_"CHROME." Mukuro screamed before he was knocked out by someone hitting the back of his small neck. _

_When he woke up he heard laughter and someone saying "It's complete. My experiment worked this time."_

_"Sir, what do you suggest we do with this one." The man in the suit said as he pointed to a corpse. Mukuro quickly recognized the corpse as his little sister._

_'Chrome.'_

_"Burn her for all I care."_

_At this Mukuro saw red. The next thing he knew the whole lab was covered in a red substance that he could only guess was blood._

_'I killed them. Chrome.' He turned but didn't get the chance to see her body as people blocked his view from him. He could hear them talk but he couldn't understand them. He started to fall to the ground. His back bounced on the floor. _

_The only words he could make out were "We... him... safety... get... medical... now... how... is... still alive..."_

_Before he could lose all conscious he whispered "Chrome..."_

The chibi's jumped when they heard him smash the table. They were scared.

"But... I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! SHE WAS ONLY 6 YEARS OLD FOR FUCKING SAKE. IF ONLY I LISTENED TO HER... if only I listened them any of this wouldn't happen. It's all my fault that she had to pay the price for my stupidity. And now I have the chance to eliminate them I will take it. I don't care what any of you have to say, I'm not going to listen. Not even to Tsuna."

Everyone was quiet. Hibari long ago left before Mukuro explained his story. Reborn had a neutral face before turning to look at the silverette.

Hayato took this as his turn.

"I was 6 and living with both my parents and sister. Me and my sister are half blood, since my dad's first wife died of cancer. Bianchi, my sister, was only 2 when her mom passed away. When she turned 3 my dad already found my mother and was pregnant with me. Anyway's it was my sister's 8 birthday when my mom was assassinated. My father wouldn't even look at me since I look just like her. I did my best to get his attention when he did the most fucked up thing. He _fucking_ sold us to _them_."

Everyone got a clue from what he was talking about. Ryohei and Takeshi, for once, were paying attention. Verde was typing away on his laptop. Recording the information for research.

"Bianchi was taken to the west side of the place while they took me to the east side."

_"Pack your stuff we're taking a little trip."_

_Hayato and Bianchi were happy that they could finally go somewhere together._

_"Hai!" They both said excited. As the where packing Bianchi heard a maid say something to another one._

_"Why does he have to do this. We can't allow him to do as he pleases."_

_"I know but what CAN we do. Were nothing but maids." _

_As they both walked by they didn't notice her door open._

_'What are the talking about... wait please don't tell me.' Bianchi had a worried expression before shaking it off. 'Dad will never do that.'_

_When they got to the car they didn't see their dad. _

_"Where's dad?" She questioned their __chauffeur. The only answered they received was a shove into the limo._

_"I'm so sorry Mistress and Sir." He got inside the car and put up the divider when they thing went all the way he pressed a button that had the sleeping gas._

_Hayato and Bianchi were falling asleep._

_"Hayato... I'm so... sorry I... can't even pro... tect you... at all..." Bianchi said before falling unconscious._

_When they woke up they were being carried away. Bianchi saw that she was being separated from her little brother. _

_"NO. LEAVE HIM ALONE. HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. HAYATO."_

_"BIANCHI HELP ME!"_

_Bianchi kneed the man the was holding her on the chin. When the guy let go of her to cradle his chin, she made a mad dash to her little brother. _

_'Almost there.' She thought as she out stretched her left arm. "HAYATO."_

_Hayato's eyes widen as he saw a man coming after his sister. "BIG SIS WATCH OUT."_

_Before she knew what he meant she felt a knee smash into her rib cage. This threw her to the other side of the hallway. _

_"BIANCHI!"_

_She could only watch as he was taken to the east hallway. 'Hayato...'_

_Their was a huge explosion in the hallway they took her little brother._

_"EAST HALLWAY. ROOM 59. THEY NEED BACK UP. HEAD THEIR NOW!"_

_'What's happening? Did something bad happen to Hayato.' She started to struggle. 'NO Hayato. Please be okay.'_

_"DAMNIT SHE WOKE UP. SOME ONE GET THE NEEDLE READY WE NEED TO SLEEP HER AGAIN." _

_The explosion stopped and she became worried. She fell to sleep not noticing the figure's rushing in._

"IF ONLY I REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT THEN I WOULD HAVE MORE INFORMATION ABOUT MY SISTER." Hayato said as he fell down to his seat. He put his hands to his face and cried silently.

"When I woke up I was far away from that place. But I wasn't alone, that's when I met Mukuro. We both woke up at the same time. We had to keep living for our sister's. But we sweared that we will get them back for that day. Not only for our sister's but for all the other innocent kids they had with them."

"As far as we know, we are the only survivors left. The rest where either killed during the experiment or were useless and they were killed off before they had a chance." Mukuro said to the others.

Everyone was quite all you could hear is Verde typing away and the kids playing.

"Alright then. It wouldn't hurt to get some practice tomorrow. When everyone's turn has passed then we leave for Italy. I need to make a phone call to someone important. Everyone is dismissed. Get some rest." Reborn said.

As Reborn left the room noticing someone moving from the corner of his eye. _'So he was here all along, huh. I wonder what his next move is.' _

* * *

**How was it. did you guys like it? I know not a lot happened in this chapter but the next one will be filled with chibiness, trust me.**

**As I said, I'm trying real hard to make them in character, not OOC. But I suck at that part -.-**

**If you have any comments/questions/concerns please leave a review or PM me I will try to get to you as soon as possible. And if you haven't read my other story, please give it a try. It's a Rfem!27.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**

**Please review, it makes me write and post faster. Take care until next time my lovely's and stay tune for next week's chapter, alway's felt like writing that.**

**Y. S.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sniper: Hello. I'm back after a whole week. How is everybody doing.**

**To clear up something for someone:**

**o3o: Yes this is my name. Just because its Yaoi Sniper doesn't mean I'm against yaoi, I'm a HUGE fan. I'm a gamer and love both sniping and yaoi so I decided to combine these two to have it as my fanfic name. If you don't like yaoi then don't continue to read but I have another fic were Tsuna is a female and she's paired up with a guy. If you want to give it a try, you don't have to if you don't want to. Also please read the summary and other info it say 1827 with other yaoi pairs. -.-**

**Sorry I needed yo clear this up. **

**Thanks to all my Reviews, Follows, and Favorites. You guys are awesome. Here's the next chapter.**

**It's sorta a filler chapter but somebody will change.**

**Warnings: more chibiness, some language, OOCness, fluffy time, etc.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks / dreams_

_"Italian"_

**persons**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wished I did but sadly don't.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

Tsuna and Lambo were carried outside where they could play freely, Byakuran followed after them not minding about walking.

He yelped when someone from behind grabbed him and lifted him. The chibi looked up at the person but beamed when he saw a blue pineapple holding him carefully to his chest.

"Mukuro!"

"Hn." If anyone looked closely, Verde and Reborn, they could see a small blush forming on his face.

The chibi's played for a while until it was time to bathe.

**Mukuro**

Mukuro was heading to Hayato and Takeshi with Byakuran so he could ask them some questions about how to bathe a chibi. He neared the door but stopped when he heard the silverette scream.

"-HARDER. YEA THAT'S IT!"

He turned around covering the white-haired chibi's ears while muttering something about responsibility. He quickened his pace and let go of the chibi's ears when he got to their shared room.

"Seriously, they are going at it with Tsuna and Lambo in there with them. I feel sorry for them, they won't be able sleep for the rest of the night. Plus they will also have nightmare's."

**Tsuna **

"Alright. who's going to shower first." Hayato said as he carried the brunette to his room.

"How about the kids go first then we can decide who goes next?" Takeshi said as he went to the green-eyed chibi's closet to take out a cow print PJ.

Hayato went to the bag that was inside Tsuna's closet looking for clothes that would fit him. He ended up empty-handed.

"Damnit, isn't there anything that can fit you." Hayato said as he went through all the clothes he could find. "Why did you have to be so small, your fives years old damnit."

Tsuna looked up at the silverette with big tears in his eyes. He looked ready to cry.

Hayato saw the look and quickly started to panic. "W-WAIT! DON'T CRY JUUDAIME. IT'S OK, REALLY I NEED TO KEEP LOOKING HARDER. YEA THAT'S IT!"

**Hayato and Takeshi **

"Alright then. This should do it." Hayato said as he held up a finished PJ for Tsuna. He got some of the clothes in the bag and fixed it up with his sewing kit he always carry's around.

"Hahaha, I didn't know you knew how to sew or fix clothes Haya-chan."

"Shut it baseball freak. And I had to know because I was alone fore most of my life." Hayato said but muttered the last sentence so the other wouldn't hear.

Takeshi heard but acted like he didn't. "Hm, what was that?"

"Nothing. Now let's bathe the kids so one of us can go next." The black-haired nodded in agreement.

Takeshi was going for Tsuna when Hayato grabbed him, so he went for Lambo who was half asleep.

After they were squeaky and cleaned they let the brunette and blackette play in the shower.

"Alright that's enough, you will get sick if you are in there longer." Hayato said as he picked up Lambo first to dry him up.

Takeshi did the same thing with Tsuna.

"Do you want to shower first Hayato."

"Yea, I will. In the meantime I shower, will you put the kids to sleep. They can stay in one bed. You can pick which one. I don't really care." Hayato said as he walked out with Lambo in his hands.

Lambo being already dressed in his clothes.

"Alright then." Takeshi said as he grabbed Lambo from Hayato and out them both on Tsuna's bed.

Hayato nodded and went to shower. No longer than 10 minutes he came out.

"Thanks for watching them."

"Hahaha, no problem." Takeshi said keeping his voice low for the sleeping chibi's. "Well I best be going. I'll see you in the morning Hayato."

The silverette nodded and went to his bed, were Takeshi was laying down, and watched Tsuna and Lambo. After a couple of minutes he got comfortable and went to sleep.

**Mukuro **

Mukuro, on the other hand was having trouble with bathing a chibi. He got the water ready but that's all he knew how to do. _'I never had the chance to bathe Chrome, seeing as how she was a girl, so how do I bathe him?'_

Mukuro signed and stripped the chibi down. After that he set him on the tub.

"There's the soap," He pointed at the soap next to the knobs, "And here's the shampoo. Now hurry up and take a shower."

As he was about to walk out a voice stopped him.

"W-Wait, aren't you going to wash me?" Byakuran said.

"No." Was his answer.

"What do you mean 'no'. I can't even reach my head, let alone wash myself. You're going to have to wash me Mukuro." Byakuran said. "Plus I am sleepy. What if I fall asleep and drown."

"Then you drown and die. Not my problem." Mukuro said and shrugged his shoulders as if it was an everyday thing. When he looked at the chibi he wished he hadn't.

Byakuran was giving him _the look._ The ones chibi's give you when they want something. _That look._ Byakuran had his big lilac eyes and his lips were quivering. His eyes were getting watery.

_'No, don't give in. You know better than to give in. It's just a show of weakness to cute things.'_ Mukuro thought to himself.

"May I help you." Mukuro said twitching a little.

"Pwease baf wit me." Byakuran said. His childness side taking over.

Mukuro looked like he wanted to surrender but his pride got in the way. _'Should I or Should I not?'_

They stared at each other for minutes before one of them signed.

"Whatever."

"Yay~"

Byakuran said as he flapped his arms making the water ripple.

"Hurry up. Hurry up."

Mukuro quickly undressed and got in. He expected for Byakuran to sit down across from him. What he didn't expect was for him to sit, yes _sit_ on his lap.

"Hmhmhm." Byakuran hummed to himself.

While he was doing that Mukuro started to panic.

_'In all of six hells why is he sitting on me. I can literally feel his butt cheeks. They are so soft, I want to span- NO STOP IT MUKURO. You are turning our to be a child molester. A pedo as they like to call it.'_

After Mukuro finished washing both his hair and Byakuran's he ran into a problem.

He washed his body first an them washed the chibi's. When he got to the area were he didn't want to was he gave it to the smaller one's hand.

"Here, you do that part."

When Mukuro saw Byakuran washing his part just like he did he relaxed but continued to wash the rest.

"There, all done. Now let's get out and go to sleep."

Mukuro grabbed Byakuran and set him in the bed before getting in himself. When he was comfortable he closed his eyes wanting to get some needed sleep. But reopened them when he felt a small weight on his chest and two small hands clasp his white tank top.

"What..."

"Please."

"Fine."

Mukuro closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around the small body's wait. They both drifted off to sleep.

**Tsuna**

_"Mhm." Was all Tsuna could get out of his mouth as it was being occupied by another. Tongues fighting for dominance. One won while the other let the winner do whatever in his mouth._

_The winner explored the mouth, tasting the mouth and loving it. He soon broke off only a small string of saliva connected them._

_"Hn."_

_The other mouth went down straight for the brunette's neck. Tsuna gasped as he felt teeth on his neck, knowing that was going to leave hickey's._

_"Ahh."  
_

_Tsuna closed his eyes leaning the other way to give the black-haired teen more access to his neck._

_Tsuna moaned louder, his pants getting heavier due to the mouth that was giving him intense pleasure. He almost screamed when a hand went down and inside his pants._

_He winced when the teeth broke his skin, before moaning as a tongue soothed that bleeding wound._

_"M-More..."_

_"Beg for it, Tsu-na-yoshi." The voice said in a low whisper giving the brunette shivers of delight._

_"P-Please, H-Hibari."_

_"As you wish." _

_Brown stared into steel grey eyes._

_His face went lower, Tsuna could feel his breath on his man part._

_'When did he take my pants off?'_

_Just a little more and-_

Brown eyes opened in shock a blush all over his face.

_'Did I really just dreamed that. And with Hibari no less!'_

He was about to get up for the day when he noticed four things. One he was naked. Two someone heavy was on him. Three something was tickling his nose. And four he had a hard on.

He looked confused.

_'It's probably Lambo, but since when was he this heavy?'_

But before he could think anymore a thought came to his mind.

_'Wow, I can't believe I called Mammon 'Mamma' and still got away with it.'_ He smirked as he remembered said person's reaction. _'Let's just hope Mammon doesn't find out that I called him Mamma on purpose. I really wanted to see the reaction.'_

He was about to stretch when the body moved and so did the hair. He looked down and saw who it was that was on him. And was using the brunette as a bed. The person started to wake up.

"Mmm, Tsuna?"

Said teen looked straight into green eyes, said eyes staring back. All hell was lose.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!"

This scared off his hard on and woke the other person in the room.

* * *

**Can anybody guess who it is. I'm sure you guys will get it, since your all smart enough to put the pieces together.**

**How was it. Good, bad, okaish? If you spot any mistakes or any errors please tell me so I can go back and fix it. ****And as I said this is just a filler chapter that's why its shorter than the other chapters.**

**I also noticed I haven't mentioned a lot about Hibari in this chapter. Don't worry he will come out in the next chapter, so please be patient.**

**I don't know if I should have changed the rating? What do you guys think.**

**If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please PM me or tell me in a review and I will do my best to get to you ASAP. No need to be shy, really.**

**Please leave me a review it makes me write faster, review = inspiration.**

**Have a nice day, night, or afternoon.**

**-Y. S.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sniper: Hey their people's. How are you guys doing so far? I'm doing great XD**

**I would like to thank all my Reviews, Follows, and Favorites, thanks for staying with this story for this long. You guys are awesome.**

**And as promised here is this weeks chapter. I know I promised you all Hibari in this chapter, he does come out, but not a lot. I'm sorry.**

**Warnings: language, jealous uke's and seme's, etc.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks / dreams_

_"Italian" Although, not much will be used for a while._

**persons**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wished I did but sadly don't.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

**Tsuna **

Tsuna's scream woke up the people in the room and the next others.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"SAWADA!"

"Hn."

"Kufufufu, who would have known that your voice could go that high."

At that the brunette blushed madly, but he blushed even more when he noticed that Lambo was _still_ on him.

"L-Lambo, can you get off?"

Tsuna looked down and was met with a sleeping face.

"OI, STUPID COW DID YOU NOT HEAR JUUDAIME. GET OFF OF HIM!" Hayato yelled and grabbed the green-eyed now teen by the legs and threw him to the other side of the wall. The silverette showing no mercy to him.

"WAHHHH!"

"H-Hayato," Tsuna said as he got off the bed and went straight to the crying teen. "You didn't have to do that to him."

Hayato, after hearing his beloved Juudaime, felt guilty and fell to the floor on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime. I'm sorry." He kept repeating those words as he smacked his head to the floor. Not wincing when his head made contact with the floor.

"It's alright Hayato, please stop banging your head with the floor." Tsuna said as he stood in place. "It's not your fault, so please be careful from now on."

"Thank you Juudaime. You are so nice." Hayato said, and the brunette could have sworn that he saw a tail and dog ears, and was that sparkles in Hayato's green eyes? "You are definitely going to be a great person in the future."

"Haha..." Tsuna turned to look at where Lambo was and went straight for him. "L-Lambo, are you okay?"

"Y-yea, somehow. What happened to me! Why am I a teen." Lambo said as he held up his hands and checked out his body. His hands roamed around checking to see if everything was in place and nothing was missing.

"Uhhhh... " Tsuna had nothing to say to this. As he watched Lambo doing all this the skylark and pineapple left the room as silently as they could.

"STUPID COW. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON."

"Hahaha, who would have thought that Lambo would look this sexy in ten years?" Takeshi said not noticing the silverette's look of jealously.

_'Damn that bastard... wait a minute. Why am I getting mad over this? Is it because of that?'_ Hayato thought to himself over and over about this before giving up. _'It's to much to think about this right now'_

Lambo went to Tsuna's drawer but couldn't find anything that could fit him.

"Ne Tsuna."

"Yea, Lambo."

"Your clothes don't fit me. They are too small, even your boxers do not fit me. Your really need to grow, _everywhere_ Tsuna." Lambo said as he held up a pink boxers with hearts in it. "Seriously?"

Tsuna blushed and looked down. Hayato was trying to get an image of his beloved Juudaime in those boxers. Takeshi just looked away with a small blush on his sun kissed tan cheeks.

"L-Lambo, please put that down. We have other people in the room." Tsuna said as he didn't look up and kept his eyes on the ground. "And please put some clothes on."

"Hai, hai, Tsuna." Lambo went over to the silverette's closet to take a look into it and chose some of his clothes.

"OI, BAKA. WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO THROUGH MY STUFF."

"Me, myself and I. But none of your clothes will fit me either. You both need to grow up. Ne, Takeshi may I borrow some of your clothes. If you do not mind me asking?"

"Hahaha, no I don't mind. Let me go get them. Be right back." Takeshi said with a smile and blush still on his face. When he left the room he closed the door.

Lambo walked to the front door and was about to open it when two pair of hands grabbed him.

"Don't you dare go outside with no clothes on. Do you not have any shame." The silverette said as he pulled the black-haired teen to the center of the room.

"Lambo you are not a little kid anymore. You have to wait patiently for your clothes. It should not take Takeshi long to look for some clothes that could fit you." Tsuna said as he helped Hayato pull him in.

"Fine, I will wait for Takeshi-nii to come back here with some new and fresh clothes." Lambo said as he went over to the brunette's bed. He went under the covers, "Wake me up when he comes back."

"Uh, sure...?" Tsuna said unsure of what to do since his bed was, apparently, taken by the teen.

"Tch, teme." Hayato started but stopped when Tsuna gave him the look. He knew better than to go against that look. He stayed calm in the outside but was freaking out in the inside. _'Holy shit! J-Juudaime gave me the 'innocent look' that he gives out to Lambo when he is going to do something bad.'_

Both Tsuna and Hayato used their time to check the teen on the bed. He has long but short wavy black hair, he also has a nice curvy body.

_'Tch, should have known he will grow up having a body of a girl. I wonder which unfortunate soul will stick with him. I just feel sorry for who ever sticks with him.' _Hayato thought while still looking at the teen.

_'Wow he looks somewhat mature. I wonder if he's still a cry baby, well considering that he was thrown off the bed and cried, I guess he still is. But now mom won't say that I have a girly figure because Lambo has more curves than me.'_ Tsuna thought with a big smile on his girly face, making it girlish.

"Yo, I'm back with some clothes." Takeshi said as he entered the room without knocking. "I managed to find some clothes that will fit him."

"Really? Thanks Takeshi."

"Yup."

"Thanks. Let me wake up Lambo then." Tsuna said as he made his way to his shred bed. "Lambo, Lambo, Takeshi brought some clothes over. You can take them and shower. But first you gotta WAKE UP!" Tsuna yelled when said teen was still sleeping.

"I'M UP. I'M UP." He yelled. Then glanced around the room in confusion, his eyes landing on the brunette, the silverette, and then the black-haired teen with fresh clothes.

"Are those for me?"

"Mhm."

"Thanks Takeshi-nii!" Lambo took the clothes and went to the bathroom to shower but came back seconds later. "Um, can one of you help me turn on the shower and help me wash too."

The room was silenced, making the green-eyed teen nervous. Just when he was about to close the door the small brunette elected himself and went to the opened bathroom.

"I will help you Lambo." Tsuna said as he looked up at him. He then turned to look at the others. "You guys can go ahead and go to eat breakfast. If you want to that is."

"N-"

"Hahaha, sure we will go head and get some breakfast. In the meantime you show Lambo how to shower." Takeshi said as he put one arm on the silverette's waist and the other on his mouth. "See you both at breakfast.

"Thank you, Takeshi." Tsuna muttered under his breath before closing the bathroom door.

**Takeshi and Hayato **

"Why did you do that baseball freak." Hayato hissed out to him.

"Hahaha, I knew you wouldn't notice his look."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tsuna had this look that was telling us to go and not stay. Did you not catch his expression Haya-chan?"

Hayato was in deep thought thinking, not noticing the nick name.

"True Juudaime did have that look. Do you think he's getting sick or something."

"No, I think he just needs to think things over but can't because he has to take care of the chibi's and the others, like Mukuro, Hibari, and Reborn."

"Baka, why would Juudaime need to take care of them."

"Hahaha, so to make sure that things do not get out of control. Also because the kids will get hurt if those three take it up a knotch. Tsuna's just making sure that the chibi's would not get hurt." Takeshi said.

"True it IS in his nature to protect those who are precious to him." Hayato said as they both walk to the cafeteria.

**Tsuna and Lambo**

"And that is how you take a shower, Lambo." Tsuna said as he got a towel out from the cabinet under the sink.

"Thanks Tsuna-nii." Lambo said as he took the towel and dried himself, then he put his clothes on with no struggle.

Tsuna smiled at him before looking at the floor with a thoughtful look. Lambo, being Lambo, noticed the look and stared at him before asking.

"Tsuna-nii is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it."

"Huh?" Tsuna said. The words then made sense and he quickly answered while waving his arms in a frantic motion. "N-No. Everything is fine I'm just worried about Mom."

"Oh." Lambo said. "Why don't we ask Reborn if we could call her or something." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea." Tsuna said. _'Why did I not think about that?'_

He then noticed the green-eyed teens clothes. He had on a white with black printed button up shirt,it reminded the brunette of a cow. He also has black pants with brown sandals.

_'Somehow it looks like his old outfit. And where the hell did Takeshi get these clothes from!' _Tsuna thought.

"Shall we get going, Tsuna-nii. I'm starting to get hungry."

"Un."

**Others **

"Where's Dame-Tsuna?"

"Juudaime is in the shower with Lambo." Hayato answered.

Mukuro and Byakuran dropped their spork.

Ryohei just stayed silent, knowing better than to yell.

Verde just looked disturbed, but was imaging them. He didn't get far because the fedora wearing man punched him to the floor.

Reborn had a calm look in his eyes.

Hibari was trying to ignore them but couldn't help but feel angry that they were showering together.

_'Hn. It's not like the damn brat will do anything to the her-'_ He stopped his trail of thought and looked around the room. _'Do NOT tell me...'_

"Looks like Hibari figured it out."

"Huh? What do you mean Reborn." Verde said.

"Take a close look around the table."

Everyone, except Reborn and Hibari, looked and saw nothing, before Byakuran pointed it out.

"AH! No one's a chibi? Does that mean that everyone went?"

"No Hibari and Mukuro are the only ones left."

"So, did Lambo changed or did he stay the same."

"The stupid cow changed. He's a teen like us, and since he didn't know how to shower he asked Juudaime to show him." Hayato said as he ate without a care in the world. He did not notice how wrong those words sounded.

"Oh- WAIT WHAT!"

"I said-" Hayato stopped explaining letting everything sink in. Takeshi, noticed but didn't say anything because he wanted to see their reactions so he had a 'innocent' smile on his face.

"THAT STUPID COW!"

Hibari got up and left to 'bite a certain someone to death'.

_'He will pay for asking the__ bunny to show him how to fucking shower.'_

Reborn smirked. _'Looks like someone is out for blood. Hehe, wounder how this will turn out.'_ He pulled his fedora down, ignoring the yells and promise of death from around the table.

* * *

**How was it? Did I miss any errors. Please tell me.**

**And stay tune for reading a jealous Hibari ;)**

**If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please PM me or tell me in a review and I will do my best to get to you ASAP. No need to be shy, really.**

**Please leave me a review it makes me write faster, remember:**

**Review = Inspiration.**

**Have a nice day, night, or afternoon.**

**-Y. S.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sniper: Yo, here is the next chapter full of teens.**

**Thanks to all my reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**To answer GreenDrkness:**

**Yes I had planned from the start to make Lambo into a teen. I was going to make him into a 5 moth old baby but decided against it, for that will be for some one else in this story ;)**

**I also felt the need to update this a day early. So please enjoy this awesome chapter.**

**Warnings: language, jealous ukes and semes, etc.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks or dreams_

_"Italian" - though not a lot will be used until the future chapters - _

**persons or places**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

**Lambo and Tsuna **

The brunette and the now black-haired teen were walking to the cafeteria when a certain skylark come out of no where and stood in front of him. Lambo took one look at the black-haired perfect and had a look of horror.

He went behind Tsuna and tried to hide himself. This only perked the skylark's jealousy as he saw the green-eyed teen with his hinds on _his, _yes he said _his, _little bunny.

_'I did not do anything to make him angry at me, so why is he mad at me.' _Lambo thought as he put his hands on the smaller brunettes shoulders, making the skylark release more dark and jealously aura. _'Unless...'_

Lambo smirked, he knew this was going to be a dangerous gamble and he could pretty much lose his life like this. _'But I am doing this for my big, well now little, brother. Even he needs his happiness.'_

The brunette broke the silence, "H-Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he was also shaking, he turned to look at the person using him as a shield for when something bad happens, or something goes wrong. _'Why you little...'_

"Herbivore's what are you doing." Hibari said as he took out his precious tonfa's. "Much less crowding together."

Lambo, although scared, saw the perfect's eyes narrow and meaning from 'crowding together'. While Tsuna did not notice either meaning and cling tighter to Lambo.

"U-Um, w-w-what's wrong H-H-Hibari-san." Tsuna said while looking at the perfect with big watery eyes.

Hibari's stance faltered for a moment as he saw the big brown watery eyes pleading him to not hurt them, or if possible not him.

"Hn. What were you doing together in the..." Hibari could not say the last thing for he imagined his small little bunny in the bathroom butt naked making the skylark covering his nose.

Lambo smirked and to make the black-haired teen even more jealous he wrapped his arms around the small shoulders. His smirk got darker as the perfect finally noticed what was happening.

Hibari went forward, Tsuna went pale, and grabbed the brunette, he pulled him into his arms. The perfect glared at Lambo and knocked the wind out of him with a tonfa to the stomach.

"GAHH!" Lambo fell to the ground.

"L-Lambo!"

"Hn. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he 'bit Lambo to death' leaving him unconscious in the middle of the floor for the others to see.

Hibari than dragged the brown-haired teen behind him to a place no one knew.

_'Oh crap.' _Was all Tsuna thought.

**Reborn and Verde **

The fedora wearing man was sitting next to Verde, they were both watching the scene in Verde's big TV.

"Well well, will you at that." Verde said to Reborn.

"Hn. Who ever thought Hibari will get jealous over that." Reborn said.

"But this could come in handy." Verde said.

Reborn looked over at him for a couple of seconds before smirking. "Yea it can. And I bet the stupid cow is starting the plan."

Verde also smirked. "And we could finish it."

"I want to help to." A voice said from the door.

Both adults turned and saw a white-haired chibi with a big bag of marshmallows.

"Kufufufu, this may be interesting. I shall also help with this plan."

"The more the better."

All three adults or teen smirked while the chibi just had a small smile and stuffed his mouth with his sweets.

"I swear, one day you WILL get a cavity." Mukuro said.

Byakuran swallowed then looked up with a smile, "Not unless I take care of my teeth."

Mukuro signed and walked to the two adults. He leaned on the wall next to the TV. He ignored the small chibi trying to climb him, only to twitch in annoyance as said chibi succeeded and was now currently sitting on his shoulder.

"What should we use to make the grand opening." Mukuro said as he put a hand on the chibi making sure he does not fall off.

"Well as I was saying, we could start the plan with..."

**Hibari and Tsuna**

Tsuna could only follow him because the skylark has his hand wrapped around his small wrist. Tsuna blushed as he felt the warm, but roughed, hand around his wrist taking notice how the hand went completely around it.

_'I-It's so warm...' _Tsuna thought. He wanted to intertwined their hands together but thought of the consequences.

He was so lost in thought that he did not notice they stopped walking. Tsuna bumped into the skylark.

"Ouch. S-sorry Hibari." Tsuna said as he held his head with his free hand.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna went still as he heard him speak.

"Y-Yes, Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he tried his best to not shake.

But then he felt eyes on him, the brunette looked up to see the perfect looking at him. He blushed as he felt the hand around his wrist, he forgot about that.

"Hebi-" Hibari cut himself off. Remembering the 'talk' he had with a certain someone.

_Flashback_

_"Kyoya, always remember that if you love someone try not to be mean to them."_

_10-year-old Hibari looked up at his older sibling. "What do you mean omnivore?"_

_The older sibling looked down to stare at steel eyes, "I mean, show them how much you love the person by smiling or being nice. Do not be mean or the person will be afraid to come near you and talk to you."_

_Kyoya looked down at the floor with a frown before looking up. _

_"Okay."_

_"Good." The person said with a gentle smile._

_Hibari returned it with one of his own._

_End of flashback _

Hibari took a deep breath. _'I got to do this. I can do this.' _

He turned to look at him in the eye.

"I..."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side. Hibari blushed a little at the innocent act.

"I... bite... death... " Hibari said as he blushed a little more.

Tsuna, of course, did not know what was he saying and instead went up to Hibari and placed his hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Are you feeling sick?" Tsuna said, mistaking the blush for a fever.

Hibari grabbed the small hand and brought it to his mouth were he placed a small kiss to the palm.

Tsuna's whole place turned red. He stared wide-eyed at the skylark in shock. "H-Hibari-san?" He managed to squeak out.

Hibari then flipped the hand and kissed the back of the hand. His eyes then stared at the brunette and he slowly went forward. Hibari went slow just in case the brunette wanted to pull away so he did not want to get kissed by him.

Tsuna just kept still, _'Is he going to do what I think he is doing? B-But... no I want this to' _

Tsuna then did the same. He leaned forward to meet the skylark.

Hibari was somewhat shocked, but didn't think twice and just yanked Tsuna's hand, that was still in his, and clashed their lips together.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt the taller teen's lips move against his own. Hibari put his free hand behind the brunettes neck, leaning a little to the side to get more access. Tsuna let out a small moan as he felt the other's tongue lick his bottom lip.

Hibari smirked as he nibbled the bottom lip. Tsuna felt him smirk and let out a gasp as he felt the skylark's teeth bite his bottom lip. Hibari, saw this as a chance to explore, drove his tongue into the warm mouth and found the bunny's tongue.

Tsuna didn't know what to do because this was his first kiss and he was running out of air. Hibari noticed this because of the brunettes attempt at copying his every move.

_'I will have to change that.'_ Hibari said as he separated from his bunny.

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked into steel grey eyes with a blush on his face.

Hibari smiled a small smile, which shocked Tsuna. Though it was returned when the brunette got out of his shock.

Hibari went for another kiss with the brunette following.

**Others **

Reborn, Verde, Mukuro, and Byakuran were still talking about the plan, not paying attention to what was happening on the TV, when the door to the room was slammed opened.

The people inside looked up, except for Reborn, and saw a silver-haired teen, a black-haired teen, a white-haired teen and another black-haired teen with an eye closed.

"Where is Juudaime. I can't find him anywhere." Hayato said to everyone in the room, anger could be heard in his voice.

"Maa maa, Hayato. Tsuna isn't even here we shouldn't have entered the room." Takeshi said to the silverette and tried to calm him down.

"Yare, yare." Lambo said as he stifled a yawn. He then noticed the screen and what was happening. Both green eyes widen in shock.

_'Well isn't this a shock. Who knew that Hibari was this fast.'_

He then looked around to see if any other person noticed, and by the looks of it he wasn't the only one to notice. He turned and gave signals to Ryohei to not tell, or in this case to scream.

Ryohei look confused before nodding. Lambo, thinking he got the message, sighed in relieved and relaxed.

"Who is EXTREMELY kissing Sawada."

This got everyone's attention, they all looked to the screen and saw Tsuna kissing with Hibari.

"Kufufu, who would have guessed that the skylark moves so fast." Mukuro said.

"My, my." Verde said as he pushed his glasses up to get a better look.

"Hn." Was all Reborn said as he put down his fedora to hide his eyes and smirked.

"Hahaha." Byakuran said.

"Wow, they really are going at it." Takeshi said as the kiss got more intense.

"GO FOR IT SAWADA!" Ryohei screamed at the TV.

"Yare, yare." Lambo face palmed. He then glanced to see why the silverette was so quiet.

Hayato had his head bowed down and his hair covered his eyes. He then looked up with a murderous look and aura.

"That... that... BASTARD. HOW DARE HE TOUCH JUUDAIME." Hayato screamed as he marched to the door.

"H-Hayato where are you going." Lambo said, scared to get close to the silverette.

"To get Juudaime away from the skylark."

Lambo, Takeshi and Ryohei gave each other a look before tackling Hayato to the ground.

"ACK!"

"NO LEAVE TSUNA-NII ALONE."

"Maa maa Hayato you don't want Tsuna to be angry at you for ruining his alone time with Hibari, will you?"

"LET SAWADA HAVE HIS ALONE TIME WITH HIBARI TO THE EXTREME OCTOPUS HEAD."

"NO I WILL NOT. THAT BASTARD COULD BE A BAD INFLUENCE TO JUUDAIME."

Reborn, Verde, Mukuro and Byakuran walked out of the room quietly. Verde then turned around and locked the door from the outside.

_Click_

Lambo noticed that the others were not inside the room but didn't give it much thought until he heard the small 'click' sound. He got up and looked to the only door and saw it closed.

_'Oh hell no, they wouldn't leave me in here with THEM... will they?' _Lambo thought as he paled.

**Hibari and Tsuna **

Hibari and Tsuna were walking into the forest, hand in hand. Tsuna went closer to the skylark because of the wind that passed by. Hibari noticed this and took off his black jacket and put it on the brunette's small shoulders.

Tsuna looked up and gave a small smile to the taller teen. They kept walking until they got to an open space. Tsuna's eyes widen as he took a look at the place.

The open space has nice soft grass with a waterfall. The sun making the waterfall shine and sparkle.

Hibari sat down and tugged on the hand intertwine with his to get Tsuna's attention. Tsuna glanced and saw Hibari sitting and did the same. When he sat down the skylark layed down with his head on Tsuna's lap.

"Hibari-san?"

"Kyoya. Call me Kyoya."

"Kyoya, are you sleepy?"

Kyoya just nodded his head and turned on his side so his face was buried into the teens stomach.

_'I wonder,' _Tsuna thought as he ran his fingers through the black locks. _'What is our relationship? Are we going out, but he didn't say anything to me?' _

As if he could read minds Kyoya told Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, I want to bite you to death for the rest of my life." Kyoya said.

Tsuna's eyes widen as he put that into his own language.

_'I want you to go out with me.' _

Tsuna smiled, "Yes." And leaned down to give the skylark a small kiss, it was supposed to be innocent but this IS Kyoya we are talking about.

Kyoya pulled Tsuna down with him and rolled around until the brunette was on him. He then broke the kiss to look Tsuna in the eye. All he saw was love and sincerity in those soft chocolate orbs.

**Others **

"LET ME GO!"

"NO."

"I NEED TO SAVE JUUDAIME FROM THAT BASTARD."

Takeshi immediately let go of the silverette. Ryohei noticed and so did the silverette.

Takeshi had a small frown on his face and was looking at the ground before getting up and walking to the door.

"Oi, Takeshi?" Ryohei said as he scratched the back of his head.

Hayato raised an eyebrow before he too got up.

Lambo already guessed what was wrong since Hayato was to thick-headed and Ryohei isn't the brightest person in these kind of situation.

_'Why... why does he care more about Tsuna, can't he see that I love him? Or is he trying to ignore it because he loves Tsuna.' _Takeshi thought to himself and tried to open the door when it was within arms reach.

Takeshi blinked and looked down to the door handle and tried to open it again. He then turned around and gave out a weak laugh.

"Looks like we are stuck in here."

"WHAT!"

"EXTREME SLEEPOVER."

"So I was right."

**Reborn, Verde, Mukuro, and Byakuran **

"Looks like they just noticed they are locked in." Verde said as he was leaning next to the door.

"Idiots." Was all Reborn said.

"Kufufu, I wonder when those two idiots will get together." Mukuro said as he held a sleeping Byakuran in his arms. He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing attach to him.

"I say in a week." Verde said.

"Two." Reborn answered.

"Two in a half." Mumbled Byakuran from his sleep.

"I say after the battle." Mukuro said as he looked down and almost smiled at the peaceful look the small white-haired chibi had.

"How much."

"$20."

"Does everyone agree?"

They all nodded.

"Prepare your wallets, cause I will win this bet."

"How bout we bet on when Tsunayoshi will lose his virginity." Verde said with a perverted look on his face.

"Two days." Was the answer.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the other chapters, I feel so proud of myself for making it long. I was reaching for three thousand but couldn't because of brain aches and stuff, so yea...**

**How was it? Did I go to fast with the whole romance thing, and I do apologize if it isn't good. I'm not all that good with romance and I will change that with practice.**

**Tell me if I missed any errors or if I spelled anything wrong.**

**If you have any question, comments, or concerns please leave a review and I will do my best to get to you as soon as possible.**

**Have a good day, morning, afternoon, or night what ever time of day it is for you guys. Please leave a review.**

**-Y. S.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sniper: Hey-yo I am back with a new chapter.**

**I also had someone say something about wanting Lambo to be with Reborn, well I have a surprise but it all depends if you guys want it or nor. I will reveal it later on in the future so do not worry.  
**

**And who knows maybe Hibari will take advantage of Tsuna ;)**

**Warnings: Language of course because of Hayato and Mukuro but not in this chapter, some OOC, fluff, etc. **

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks or dreams_

_"Italian" - although not a lot will be used until future chapters -_

**places or persons**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I just own the plot.**

**Chibi Vongola Family**

* * *

**Kyoya and Tsuna **

Tsuna woke up with the skylark's arms around his waist. He looked up and saw the peaceful sleeping face of Kyoya. The brunette giggled a bit before putting his head back on his skylark chest. He closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep.

He would have succeeded if not for the hand that trailed up to his side and tickled him. Tsuna squirmed and wiggled while trying to keep his breath under control, but was not able to because another hand joined the tickling.

"K-Kyoy-ya, that t-t-tickles." Tsuna said as he felt the skylark bury his face on his neck.

"Hn." Kyoya said as he breathed in the scent of the brunette. _'Strawberries and melons, huh. It smells good on him despite it being a girly smell, but fits him just perfectly.' _

Tsuna was laughing to hard and fell off of the skylark.

"Oof!" When the brunette fell Kyoya took the chance to roll on top of him and kissed his already abused soft lips. Tsuna immediately responded to him.

**Reborn, Verde, Mukuro and Byakuran **

"You know on second thought I do not think Tsunayoshi will last another day with his virginity." Verde said as they were currently in another room with a bigger screen than the previous one.

"You're right Verde. I'm saying $50." Reborn said as he brought the price up. He looked around the room to see if anybody objects with his bargain.

"Kufufu, I am fine with it. And I say starting until now tonight or the next morning." Mukuro said as he went to the couch and dropped Byakuran on it not caring if he 'accidentally' missed the couch.

"ACK!" Byakuran said as he hit the couch and felt himself bounce and land on the floor. His lilac eyes widen and filled with tears. He turned to glared, more like pout, at the blue haired pineapple while rubbing his butt.

"What." Mukuro said as he just stared down at him with a 'I don't care' look.

"Y-You b-bastard! That hurt." The lilac eyed chibi said as he got up and kicked Mukuro in the shin as hard as he could.

Mukuro looked down and felt the kick. _'It feels more like a tap.' _Mukuro thought to himself.

Verde and Reborn looked at each other with a knowing look. They then smirked.

"5 days." Reborn said.

"Psh. If that's all you got then I say by the time Byakuran turns back to his old marshmallow loving self. By that time not even 5 minutes will pass when-" Verde was interrupted when the crying got louder. They turned and saw the blue pineapple haired teen walked up to them with a wailing Byakuran following his every move.

Mukuro had on a scowl on his face as he did his best to ignore the crying white-haired chibi. And by the looks of it he was failing real bad, the worst part is that he looked he was about to snap.

"What are you guys talking about." Mukuro said.

"Nothing." Verde replied with an innocent look on his face.

"Hn. I need to go get Tsuna. He needs training for the upcoming battles." Reborn said as he walked out the room. The green haired man and blue haired teen obviously knew that the fedora wearing man was getting away from the crying Byakuran.

"And I need to go finish up something for a certain someone." Verde said as he walked out the room.

"Damn." Mukuro said. Now he had to face the kid and he was trying to avoid that.

"M-Muk-kur-ro" Byakuran said as he rubbed his big lilac eyes. He then proceed to look up at him. "W-Will I s-stay this way forever." Byakuran said as he sniffed.

"..."

"P-Promise me t-that I will go b-back to my normal adult self."

"I can't say anything and you know it." Mukuro said as he turned away from the cute face the white haired chibi was making. "But I will get Verde to make as potion for you so that you can go back. Although I can not agree if he can finish it before the big day."

"P-Promise?" Byakuran walked around and faced Mukuro, forcing him to make eye contact. Big chibi lilac eyes stared into blue and red eyes.

"Y-Yea..." Mukuro said as he couldn't help but look away from the chibi eyes.

Byakuran stared at him looking for anything that will tell him that the teen is lying to him. When he found none he gave a small smile and slowly raised his tiny arms. Mukuro saw this and reached down to hold him in his arms. Byakuran instantly fell asleep in the hold. When Mukuro made sure that he was asleep he kissed the top of the chibi's head and smiled for the first time since the accident with his sister.

Unnoticed to him that the small chibi was not asleep but instead he was full awake and smiled as he felt the small kiss.

**Lambo, Ryohei, Takeshi, and Hayato **

"When will they let us out." Lambo said as he was sitting down and was leaning against the black-haired teen.

"I EXTREMELY DO NOT KNOW!" Ryohei said as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. While bouncing from foot to foot he punched the air as if someone or something was there.

"STUPID LAWN HEAD. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hayato screamed at him.

"Maa maa, calm down Haya-chan." Takeshi said as he out his hands up in order to calm him down.

Hayato turned to look at him with frustration visible in his eyes. "Don't you EVER call me that STUPID BASEBALL-"

BANG BANG

Everyone inside the room froze as they heard gun shots. They looked down and saw two gun holes in between the silverette and the black-haired teen.

They all then looked up to see the opened door and saw Reborn with a green gun in his hand. He had a blank face but to those that know him real well, he was _pissed_.

"H-Hey Reborn. Uh, how's it going?" Hayato said as he paled a little.

"Stop acting like little brats. Hell even _Lambo_ does not act like that and he is only _five _years old." Reborn said. He then sneered at them. "Imagine how Tsuna will react let alone what he will say."

Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei all looked down to the ground.

"For now I will not say anything but this." Reborn said. He enjoyed the brief look of fear in all four, yes four, eyes. "We shall begin training in 30. No buts, no nothing. Got it."

"Hai." All three replied.

Reborn turned to look at the last one, waiting for his reply. When he got known he walked up to him and smacked the end of his gun against the curly black hair.

"OW!" Lambo yelled as he felt the pain. He look up and saw the fedora wearing man. He tried to glare but instead it came out as a cute pout.

Takeshi and Ryohei both blushed at the pout. Reborn's stance faltered a little bit before going back. Hayato saw Takeshi blush and instantly became mad.

_'Why is he blushing! Shouldn't he only look at me?' _ Hayato thought to himself. He had been thinking to himself for the last couple of nights and finally came to the conclusion that he fell for the baseball idiot. Of course he would never admit it to anyone.

Now all he had to do was get enough time for him to confess. He obviously knew what the black-haired teen was going to say since he hated him.

Hayato sighed before going out to walk and think some more. He didn't notice the look a certain black-haired teen gave him.

Worry was in his eyes as he saw the silverette leave the room.

_'Should I? Or should I just leave it alone?' _He thought to himself frowning a bit. He then decided to follow him.

"Hayato."

Said silver head teen turned around to face Lambo.

"What the hell do you want stupid cow."

Lambo twitched a little but ignored it non the less.

"We need to talk and now." Lambo said as he walked to a rock that was suitable for the both of them to sit on. "You need to tell Takeshi-nii your feelings before it's to late."

Hayato looked shock and was blushing a small but noticeable one.

"W-What do you mean cow?"

Oh please, don't act like you do not know. It's obvious to us that you like him. Well pretty much everyone knows except Takeshi-nii and Tsuna-nii. Ryohei-nii already knows to, which makes you pretty bad at trying to hide it." Lambo said as he put his elbow on his knee and his face on the palm of his hand.

"No way the lawn head knows, damn." Hayato muttered to himself.

"Well this is my advice and I suggest you make your move before you regret it. I'm sure he feels the same way you do." Lambo said. "I know this sounds stupid hearing it come out of a five-year old in a fifteen year old body."

"Yea it does sound stupid." Hayato agreed. "But what if he... No, I will not think about that. I will tell him and I will tell him soon when the time is right."

Lambo smiled and got up when he noticed a certain baseball player coming their way. _'I should probably leave them alone for now.' _

"Haya-chan?"

Hayato froze and turned around slowly, noticing that the green-eyed teen ran for it, and cursed. "What do you want idiot."

"Nothing Reborn wanted me to come and get you so we can begin with training." Takeshi said with his usual smile.

"Fine, let's get going." Hayato said as he got off the rock, having standing there when he was making his speech. He then smiled and thought to himself, _'I will confess but not right, when the time is right I will tell this baseball loving troto that I love him.'_

**Kyoya and Tsuna **

Tsuna woke up by someone shaking his shoulder. He woke up and looked up to meet steel grey eyes with a hint of amusement in them.

"Wha?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Looks like we fell asleep again." Kyoya answered his unasked question.

Tsuna was now fully awake and saw that the sun was setting.

"How long have we been asleep, Kyoya?"

"Lost track of time." He answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hm." Tsuna got up and stretched his small muscles. Kyoya following suit.

"We should go back, I'm sure the others will be worried." Tsuna said.

**20 Minutes Later **

"On second thought, why don't we head back." Tsuna said as he saw the spartan tutor training all four of them. And by the looks of it he was showing no mercy to any of them.

The brunette was walking away from the scene.

BANG

"Do not even think about it Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. The gun was smoking a little from the shot.

"HIEE-"

BANG

"Do not scream. Save your energy and get going with the others. You too Hibari. I want the two of you to run four times around the building."

Tsuna's eyes widen. _'The whole building! But it's so big.' _

"Now get going before I use you as my living target."

Tsuna quickly ran leaving behind the skylark.

"Hn." Kyoya was about to but stopped when the fedora started to talk.

"I will approve with this whole boyfriend and boyfriend thing, but if I EVER hear you did something to make Tsuna sad or make him cry, you will have the whole Arcobaleno, Varia and Vongola after your ass. Do NOT make him regret going out with you do I make myself clear, Hibari." Reborn said as he tipped his hat down so it shadowed his eyes.

"Hn."

In Kyoya language that was a 'I understand Omnivore.'

"Good. Now get going."

After the skylark ran he made sure to let a couple of minutes pass before talking to someone in the shadows.

"Verde just the man I wanted to see." Reborn said. He saw the man's form twitch. "I have a couple of things to talk to you about."

Verde sighed. _'I know where this is going.' _

"I know what to do although it will take some time because I have to make the potion for Byakuran and then those other two ones for you." Verde said as he took out his notebook to make notes about the potions and everything.

"It does not matter so long as it is finished." Reborn said as he smirked.

_'Soon, you will be mine. There is no escaping this sexiness.' _Reborn thought to himself, his smirk turning into a 'I can not wait til I fuck you senseless' one.

**The Next Morning **

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully in the skylarks arms. He remembered that the skylark said that he wanted the brunette to sleep with him but in order to do that he needed to switch rooms.

The skylark did not want to be the one to switch rooms so Tsuna was the one who had to switch with Takeshi which the black-haired teen didn't mind.

Tsuna sighed and snuggled deeper into Kyoya's arms. Said man tighten his arms around his brunette. But the moment didn't last because the skylark shoved Tsuna off the bed and then he jumped out of the bed also.

There in the spot where they were laying was three small holes that had smoke coming out of them

"Nice job in dodging them but let's see how you do with the whole group!" The man said as he signaled the others through the small device. The door was broken opened and the windows were also broken by men in black suits jumping through them.

Kyoya snarled at the mess but took out his tonfa's, where he had them Tsuna had no clue. The brunette got up and got into a fighting stance.

Their backs met and they each gave each other a look before dashing to the enemies.

**Reborn and Verde **

Reborn and Verde watched the scene before the door to the room bursted open. They each looked before Reborn had his chameleon change into his favorite gun. Verde took out his pistol and pressed a button.

The button had two jobs one was to open a door in the far left wall the other was to let the others know about the attack by showing them through the TV's.

The small door revealed a crocodile.

"Let's get started, shall we Reborn." Verde said as he clicked the safety off.

"Hn. Let's see who can make the bigger puddle." Reborn said as he too clicked the safety off.

"Of blood?"

_"Si."_

* * *

_"Si" means "Yes"_

**How was it? Did I miss any errors or forgot to fix a mistake. Please tell me if I did so that I can go back and fix it.**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns or anything else please tell or ask me and I will do my best to answer them for you.**

**Have a good day, morning, afternoon or night. Please review and I will have the next chapter up by next week.**

**-Y. S.**


End file.
